Fallen Wings
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Samantha Jamie Witwicky is the sister of Samuel James Witwicky. She is kidnapped by Decepticons, who claim she has a connection with a femme named Snowhunter, who supposedly died long ago. Samantha is determined to figure out just who this Snowhunter is, and what her exact connection is with the femme and the other Decepticons. {Rewritten Version.}
1. Feather One: Family Reunited - Part One

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather One: Family Reunited – Part One

OoOoO

"SAM! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! YOUR SISTER IS BACK!" The shrill sounding voice of his mother startled him awake, nearly ending up with him falling out of his bed.

Sam groaned, shaking his head. He slowly sat up, Mojo, who was also startled awake, jumped off the bed carefully after a short stretch. Sam made his way tiredly down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, feeling annoyed that he was awoken from such a nice dream. Which totally wasn't about Mikaela, mind you. Even though he considered her the hottest girl in his class.

By the time he finally made it down the stairs, his thoughts were too filled up with Mikaela, that he didn't notice the girl in front of him.

"Hel-_lo._ Earth to Sam-squatch." She called lightly, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Sam shook his head, blinking. His brain took a moment to catch up, before he finally noticed that his sister was indeed standing in front of him, hands on her hips as she stared at him in amusement. "Samantha?" He blurted out in minor awe.

"Oh, thanks," Samantha replied, sounding overly sarcastic, "You're awesome for forgetting your beloved sister, Sam." She replied, tilting her head at him.

"Samantha!" Sam cried, pulling the shorted girl into a big hug. Like he said, his brain needed time to catch up.

"Jeez, nice to see you too." She snorted, taking the baseball cap off her head. Her chocolate brown locks fell down in curls, as she tossed it to the side. "Can you believe it? I had to _run _here, since no one came to pick me up from the 'port." She muttered, giving her father the_ I-know-what-you-didn't-do _look.

"Hey," Ron put his hands up in his defense, "I thought that you were coming back _tomorrow._"

"It's okay, dad, I forgive you, since you're old. You forget things easily." Samantha bit back, sticking her tongue out.

"Jeez! I'm not that old." Ron shook his head, looking at Judy. "Control your daughter!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

Judy ignored her husband, pulling both Sam and Samantha in a warm embrace. "Aww," She cooed, nuzzling closer to them. "My two babies. Our family is finally reunited!" She sniffed, pulling away to wipe at the tears that threatened to fall.

Ron shook his head, looking around for his keys. "Don't you kids have school?" He asked.

"Awh, I just got back." She whined, blue eyes landing on her father. Sam only chuckled, heading back upstairs to his room to get ready.  
"Yes, and now it's time for learning." Ron nodded, pulling Samantha in a hug as he twirled his car keys around his finger.  
"Fine!" Samantha huffed, "Just let me go change." She replied, heading up stairs to her room to get ready for school.

OoOoO

"So, I was talking to mom yesterday, and she said that if Sam gets three A's in school, he gets a car." Samantha pouted, adjusting her seatbelt as she leaned forward to give her dad a look. Sam craned his neck so he could grin at her innocently.

"That's _if_ he gets another A." Ron coughed teasingly, smiling when Sam cried '_Hey!_'

"Well, why don't I get one?" Samantha whined, giving her father the puppy dog look. "It's not fair." She poked the back of her brother's seat dejectedly.

"Mostly because you didn't bring me three A's or any money."  
"Jeez." Samantha groaned, giving up.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sam will share his car with you, won't you Sam?" Ron grinned, patting his son's arm.

"Dad, do I have too?" Sam sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at the passing scenery.

"Yes. Sharing is caring." Ron said, chuckling at Sam's loud groan.

"Yes!" Samantha grinned, kneeing the back of Sam's seat in triumph, making him glare at her.

OoOoO

Samantha was grateful that the school day seemingly passed by in a breeze. Sam's horrid 'show and tell' about their Great-Great Grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, was beginning to go in the wrong direction.

Luckily, the bell had stopped him from further making a fool of himself.

Sam had also managed to point out the classes 'hottest girl', and introduce her to his best friend, Miles, during lunch.

At the moment, they were both with their dad, Ron, looking for cars. He had teasingly driven through a rather expensive looking car dealership place, but the three had somehow ended up at a shabby looking place, which sold used and old or half-broken down cars.

Samantha knew it was too good to be true; her father was cheap like that. But she still loved him. She idly listened to them argue, and slide past two older looking cars, recognizing one as an Impala and the other unknown to her. She inspected the Impala, before turning away, uninterested. Her blue eyes darted around before spotting her brother, and found him checking out a yellow '77 Camaro. It was rusted and faded, but still nice. It also had two black stripes down the middle, which was cool.

She made her way over to him, listening to him murmur to himself. "Reminds me of a bee." Samantha grinned, tapping the hood.

She watched as Sam and her father got into a little 'disagreement' with the dealer, Bobby Bolivia. But, after some time, and other cars randomly exploding, 'Uncle Bobby B' agreed to four thousand, and the car was theirs.

OoOoO

"Alright, Mojo. I got the Car, now I just need the girl..." Sam muttered, his thoughts immediately drifting to Mikaela. Samantha followed Sam into his room, petting Mojo before sitting at his crowded desk. He casually pushed her out of the way as he checked his computer.

"Zero bids." Sam sighed, staring blankly at the web page.

"Really, _LadiesMan217_?" Samantha started laughing, pretending to wipe the fake tears away as she shook her head. "That's rich." She added, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Sam glared at her, before deciding to ignore her completely. "Come on, Mojo. Want your painkillers?" He asked, shaking the bottle. Mojo yapped and walked over, cast thunking on the desk as he ate up the small pill.

"So, Sam, what's the plan for tonight."

"I'm going to a party with Miles." Sam announced as he quickly tried to get away from his sister, taking his keys with him.

"Cool, I wanna go!" Samantha said, following her brother out of his room.

"No, you're not invited."  
"Were you?"

"..."

OoOoO

"Dude, are you positive that we were invited to this party?" Miles stressed, enjoying the view of the lake as the pulled into the sandy parking area.

"For the last time, Miles, I'm sure. It's a lake. Public property." Sam huffed, parking by a couple trees in the shade. "Oh my God, dude. Mikaela's here." He said suddenly. Samantha snorted as she watched him run a hand through his short brown locks of hair.

"Don't do anything weird. I mean it."

Samantha didn't know if he was talking to Miles, or her. She could be very weird if she wanted to be. She didn't feel like getting out, since she knew they wouldn't be there for long, knowing her brother. Samantha gave a little yawn, before taking her sweater off to use it as a pillow as she stretched out in the back seat, deciding to take a little nap, ignoring the fact that she heard a soft lullaby come from the radio.

OoOoO

_"Who's going to drive you home-"_

Samantha groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she slowly drifted back into the World of the living.

"Wh-" She went silent, watching as Sam open the door, a girl she recognized as Mikaela slowly getting in. She stayed silent, and lay still as she listened to the two talk.

At first, she thought her brother was doing alright, before the radio got all jacked up and started playing weird music, which strangely fit the mood. She blinked as they suddenly drove to an open area.

The car rumbled to a stop, and Sam started stressing and kicking it. That was when she decided to make her presence known.

"I hope you know that I'm still here." Samantha spoke up, making Sam smack his hand on the horn. From the back, even she could hear Mikaela yelp in protest from the sudden blare.

"Way to go." She laughed, nudging Sam's arm playfully. Mikaela poked her head back in to glare at Sam, but her gaze landed on Samantha instead.

"Hey! I'm Samantha. I'm his twin sister. I was just uhh- sleeping in the back." She introduced herself, holding her hand out.

The black haired girl awkwardly took it, and shook it, before she introduced herself as well.

OoOoO

Eventually, the car magically fixed itself after Sam's pleads, and the two had yet again picked up Mikaela, saving her from walking all the way home.

"I hope you don't feel awkward with me sitting in the backseat." Samantha suddenly said, smiling when the two stopped conversing to give her different looks.

Mikaela gave her the _now-I-feel-awkward-because-there-is-another-girl-i n-the-backseat _look, whereas Sam gave her the _I'm-going-to-kill-you-later_ look.

"Cool." She said simply, shifting herself so she was more comfortable.

OoOoO

HAH! I think its _way _better than my original Fallen Wings. Don't be afraid to say so, if you've read it before. I won't bite ;D

And yeah, decided to break up chapter one into two parts...

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Feather Two: Family Reunited - Part Two

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Two: Family Reunited – Part Two

OoOoO

Sam cleared his throat, glancing out the window before looking back at Mikaela. "Well, here it is." He said, smiling awkwardly.

Mikaela didn't say anything, and only nodded. "I had - _fun._" She smiled, turning to look at Samantha before looking back at Sam. "So, uhm, thanks for listening..." Her smile melted into an unsure frown, as she shifted in her seat.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." Sam replied quickly, giving her a nod.

Mikaela was about to get out, but she paused for a moment before turning back to look at Sam. "Do you... think that I'm shallow?" She asked, cringing a tad.

"_Do I think your sha_- Oh, no, no-no. No." Sam shook his head, "What I think... is that... That there is more - than meets the eye... with... you." He finished awkwardly, grinning stupidly, yet at the same time trying to look serious.

Samantha face palmed, and let an inaudible sigh out, leaning back in her seat as she listened to the two talk awkwardly.

Mikaela's smile widened and she nodded, "Okay. Thanks, again." She called, closing the door and running up to her house.

"Wasn't that stupid? That was stupid. _'More than meets the eye with you.' _Stupid." Sam shook his head, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in annoyance.

Samantha snorted when Sam glanced out the window, and let a giggle out. "You, my brother, are _very _weird." She laughed, patting his shoulder.

"_Fft_- whatever, Sammy. Let's just go home." Sam hummed, brushing Samantha's hand off of his shoulder before they pulled away from Mikaela's house and continued down the small lane.

OoOoO

_"Samantha! Please, help me!"_

In was some time in the middle of the night when Samantha heard a yell. She jolted from her bed, looking around, her heart beating quickly.

"The hell..." She muttered, realizing that she was simply having a very strange nightmare. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and took a couple deep breaths before lying back down. Samantha brushed her messy bed head from her eyes, and concentrated on the ceiling, before closing her eyes.

"NO! THAT'S MY CAR!"

"Now what!?" Samantha groaned loudly, getting up from her bed. She followed her brother out the door, and blinked when she saw his new car pull out of the back. "Uhhh-"

"Quickly! DAD! Call the cops!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, making Samantha cringe away from her, covering her ears. "Let's go!" He said, grabbing her wrist and literally yanking her down the stairs and towards the garage where their bikes were.

"Sam- _no, _seriously!" Samantha struggled to tear her arm away, but was unsuccessful and was roped into following the stolen car with her brother.

_On bike_.

She peddled beside him, raising her eyebrow as he quickly yanked his cell phone from his pocket, dialing 911. "Hello! _911 Emergency_! My car has been stolen! I am in pursuit! Bring _everyone_!" He yelled into the phone, hanging up a second later. Samantha ignored him, and opted for slowly down once she heard a train's horn blare.

"Dude, train." She said, coming to a stop. Her brother nearly skidded, but glared as the train slowly went by. "I don't have time for this." She heard him mutter under his breath. He got off his bike, and ran to the end of the train, and continued on foot.

"No one better steal our bikes." Samantha yelled, chasing after him, leaving her blue bike beside his. She caught up with her brother, and sunk to her knee's as they hid behind a piece of junk car.

She shielded her eyes when a bright beam of light swooped by them, and blinked in shock as a large mechanical thing suddenly stood up, shining the light upwards.

"Think it's calling for Batman?" Samantha asked quietly, receiving a smack to the head from her brother. She glared at him, but sighed when he pulled his phone back out.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, whoever finds this- My car is _alive._" He said into the recording, lifting his arm to the car for a second before lowering it back to his face. He continued on about his last words, and Samantha groaned when he said something about Busty Beauties.

"Jeez, no last words for me?" She whispered sarcastically at him, finding it hard to walk and crouch at the same time. She was about to say something, but a growl interrupted her thought process. "S- Sam... Dogs..." She squeaked, pointing to the chained up growling feisty looking dogs.

"This is your fault! I'll never forgive you if I get rabies!" Samantha cried, swatting her brother's arm.  
"GOOD DOGS!" Sam screeched, waving his hand at them as if he wanted to shoo them away. He wasn't doing such a great job. "Split!" He said after a moment, running inside a weird dome.

"Wha-.." She shut up, and ran off in the other direction, one of the dogs chasing after her. The other must have followed after Sam. "Good... puppy?" Samantha giggled fearfully, climbing up an oddly shaped metal thing, safe from the raging dog.

Sirens echoed in the direction Sam was, scaring the dog away. She sighed and rested her head against the cold chipping metal. "Freaking dog." She sneered, nearly slipping as she tried to climb down. She kicked a small piece of what looked like part of a hood, and walked in the direction Sam went. She nearly got herself caught when the police showed up, but she managed to stay hidden in the shadows as Sam got arrested and shoved into the back of the car.

She chuckled quietly, feeling sorry for her brother.

OoOoO

"Did you really have to get arrested, Sam?" Samantha laughed, sitting beside her brother on his bed, staring at the TV.

He flung the small basketball at the hoop, and turned to give her a blank stare. "Hey, it was the car and dogs fault! The person followed me!"

"Weird." Samantha mused, yawning. "Either way, you owe me. I had to drag your bike back with me. It fell a couple times, so it's a bit scratched."  
"Oh, thanks, Sammy." He replied sarcastically, muttering to himself as he flung the basketball at her, missing by an inch. "I'm hungry." He whispered.

Samantha followed him downstairs, wincing when Mojo started barking loudly. Maybe there was another dog in the yard or something.

Sam took the milk from the fridge, about to pour it into his bowl of cereal, before he froze. "Oh my God..." He gaped, dropping the milk jug.

Samantha yelped as the milk splashed not only the ground, but on her bare feet and legs. She stepped out of the puddle, and stopped Mojo who suddenly took an interest in the spilled milk. "Christ, Sam." She whined, taking a towel to clean up his mess as well as wipe the milk from her legs.

Suddenly, Sam darted out from the kitchen after his little crazed conversation with Miles, and rushed out the door. Sammy followed after him, curious as to why his boxers were in a bunch all of a sudden. She hadn't been paying attention to his frenzied talk with his friend.

"Sam, what are you..." She trailed off, realizing that his car was suddenly outside. He dragged her back to the garage, taking their moms bike. Sammy got on hers, and wheeled after her brother, who took off quickly. "Sam, wait!" She cried, getting annoyed. She nearly jumped when she heard the car's engine roar to life, and turned her head to watch it slowly pull after them. "Sam, why is your car stalking us?" She asked, sounding suddenly unsure of everything.

He didn't answer and only went faster, and soon they were in the crowded part of town, awkwardly driving past people on the sidewalk.

"SAM!" Samantha yelled, watching as the tire dug into part of the large killer crack on the ground, making Sam flip over and land on his back. She slowly came to a stop, and stared at him. "Are you oka-" She was interrupted by hearing his name get called, along with a bunch of giggles. We both looked and spotted Mikaela, who was sitting with some of - _who they guessed were _- her friends.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, it felt awesome." Sam nodded, dusting himself off. "But! I'm losing my _mind._ My car is chasing us right now, so, uh, gotta go!" He said, fixing the bike before peddling off. Samantha shrugged, and followed after her brother, not before seeing part of the yellow and black Camaro disappear around the corner.

OoOoO

The two siblings had ended up in a garage area, looking for the Camaro.

"I hope it can't go invisible." Samantha said suddenly, looking at all the cars.  
"Why would you say something like that?" Sam wailed.

She shrugged, "I don't know." Was her reply.

A siren went off, making the two turn around to look at the police car.

"Officer! Thank God you're here!" Sam wheeled up, only to land on the ground as the door shot open, knocking him off Judy's bike. "I've had the worst day! _Worst._ I've been followed here; on my mom's bike," He continued on, sounding a tad nervous.

Samantha blinked, and got a weird eerie feeling before it quickly vanished. She shook her head, and leaned on the handle bars, watching her brother flail his arms about in his explanation.

The engine suddenly rumbled loudly, and the police car jolted forward, knocking Sam off balance. "W- whoa! Wait!" He stuttered, putting his hands up in defense as part of the headlights _transformed _and slowly a sharp looking point came out, going for Sam's face.

"Okay! Wha- what do you want from me!?" He cried, backing as far away as he could in fear.

The siblings gasped as the car suddenly transformed, a being just like the yellow Camaro appearing.

OoOoO

Taaadaaaaa, chapter two. Er, part two of chapter one. Oh well. You get it, right?

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Feather Three: LadiesMan217

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Three: LadiesMan217

OoOoO

"Holy shit." Samantha mumbled under her breath, tripping over her own two feet only to land on the ground.

"Ho shit, holy shit, shit!" Sam let the string of curses flow from his mouth as he turned tail and ran. Samantha watched in minor horror and amazement as the thing chased her brother, casually pushing and throwing cars that were in the way.

She got on her knees and peaked over a car, just in time to see Sam get flung to the side, landing painfully on top of a car.

"This... this is a bad dream." She heard him whisper. Samantha stood and walked over slowly, staying hidden as the giant alien thing bent over her brother, smashing what she guess was his fist on the hood, right beside Sam.

"Are you Username LadiesMan217!?" It demanded, fierce red eyes glaring into Sam's terrified orbs.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled, trying to find an escape route.

"_Are you Username LadiesMan217!?_" It yelled.

"Ye- yeah..." Sam whimpered, cowering back in fear.

"Where is the E-Bay item 21153?" It demanded in a loud hiss, "_Where are the Glasses!_" It shook the car that Sam was on, making him cringe. He then smashed his hand back on the car, making Sam shoot up and take off.

Samantha began to chase after the car, which chased after her brother. She came out into another garage area, and realized that the Camaro had picked up not only Sam, but Mikaela as well. She could watch helplessly as it drove away, most importantly leaving her alone with the monster.

Said monster paused, and looked down at her. "Uhh, h- hi?" Samantha squeaked, feeling the need to run.

_{__Samantha's POV}_

I panicked as the car folded back into its police car form, and nearly lost my balance as the door suddenly swung open.

"U- uhh, I- do- Err- I ne-"  
"Get. In." It hissed at me, making my head spin.

"Right." I replied awkwardly, quickly jumping in the passenger seat. I looked around the inside, hands on my lap. I felt like I didn't want to piss it off or anything. "_This is kidnapping..._" I whispered, suddenly feeling the seatbelt wrap itself around my body.

"What did you say?" The car growled out, making me jump.

"I- I said, this is... cake?" I wanted to smack my forehead, but it was deemed impossible when both my arms stuck on my lap from the seatbelt.

"I'll let it pass. For now." It replied eerily.

Silence seeped in, and I could only watch the passing scenery as the car continued its hot pursuit on the yellow Camaro and my brother.

"What is your relation to the Autobots?" The car asked after a moment, sounding edgy.

"U- uhh... I have no idea what an Autobot is... I don't even know what you are." I said, sinking into the seat in fear. I didn't feel like dying today, thank you very much.

Ten minutes into the chase, the police car monster came to a stop, and the silence bothered me. I licked my lips, about to talk, but it interrupted me.

"What is your name, fleshy?"  
"... Samantha..." I squeaked, cringing in confusion. "Ca- Can I ask your name... I mean, if you have one. And what you are."  
Silence followed my questions, and I thought that I somehow offended the police car in some weird way. I flinched when I heard a couple clicks, and was confused because I was sure that they didn't belong to the giant monster.

"Barricade... Is my designation. I am a Decepticon." Barricade replied slowly, sounding unsure as if he should be telling me this.

I nodded slowly, "Cool." I said, smiling slightly. My smile melted a moment later, gripping my pants till my knuckles turned white. "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"  
"If you're good, then maybe I won't."

"... Cool."

I let out a yelp as the engine suddenly fired back up, and the car jolted backwards, making me smack my forehead against the dash board. I groaned in pain, rubbing the sore spot. "No offence, but you seat belt sucks." I whined, noticing that it wasn't even tight anymore.

Barricade didn't reply, and continued the pursuit on the Camaro, until we pulled in an opening, by a building. "_Uhh_, what-!" I let a girly scream out as Barricade swerved to the side, dumping me on the ground. He quickly transformed back into a giant monster. I scrambled out of the way of his foot which barely missed squishing me, and hid behind some large metal bins of some sort.

I spotted the yellow Camaro do the same thing, and take on some sort of fighting pose. Barricade ran and tackled the Camaro. As he attacked him, a small silver thing burst out of his chest, and disappeared behind some crates. I blinked, and followed it, being careful of the giant monsters currently battling it out.

"Sammy!" I stopped and turned around, spotting my brother and Mikaela. They ran up to me, looking more shocked than I did. "Wha- what were you doing with that thing!?" He asked, jolting when we heard a loud crash.

"D- Don't hate on Barricade... He's cool. I think." I added after a moment, wondering why I was defending the monster. I was about to say something else, but Sam grabbed my hand and started running. "We need to get home!" He said, motioning for Mikaela to follow.

"Sam!" I was just about to warn him as I saw the small silver monster tackle him. Sam screamed and tried to scramble away from it, kicking its head. I winced, and tried to grab it, but had no luck. Mikaela randomly disappeared amongst the midst of confusion.

"You know, that thing is sorta cute." I said suddenly, smiling when I saw it tear Sam's pants off during the scuffle.

"It's NOT cute!" Sam yelled, kicking it off of him again. "Get it off!" Sam yelped as the thing and him included tumbled down a little hill, rolling into a fence.

Mikaela ran up, a small saw in her grasp.

"Hey! Mikaela! Wait! Don't hurt it!" I cried, running over to them.

"What are you talking about!? The thing has your brother!" She cried, kicking the smaller monster before swinging the saw towards his head.

"_No_!" I cried, reaching out for the smaller thing.

OoOoO

Mmmm, pudding.

Just a note, I'll try to add a chapter a day, since I've realized it doesn't take too long for me to finish a chapter, until I'm all caught up. :3 I might add more than one, depending on if I'm busy or not that day.

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Feather Four: Thank You

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Four: Thank You

OoOoO

Samantha bit her lip, letting a choked cry out from the pain. "Do- doesn't hurt..." She chuckled, putting her hand over the small cut on her arm, trying to stop the blood from seeping out slowly.

Mikaela dropped the small saw, eyes wide in shock. "Oh my god, I- I'm sorry!" She cried, turning away with her hand covering her mouth.

Another loud crash startled them, making them turn around. Samantha shook her head, and watched Sam and Mikaela run up the hill. She sighed, and wiped at the blood before turning to look at the damage done to the smaller monster.

It clicked at her, and her eyes widened. "So it was you making those clicking noises." She smiled, kneeling down beside it.

"Sorry about your arm, I didn't get here in time." Sammy added rather sheepishly, picking up the severed limb of the monster. "Are you... Are you a De- uh, Decepticon, like Barricade?" She asked, studying the strange arm.

It clicked a few more times, before nodding. "Cool." She grinned. Samantha paused, and looked back down at her arm. "Oh, right... I think I'm going to faint." She said suddenly, vision darkening as she fell to the ground with a thud.

OoOoO

"Sam, I feel _really _bad..." Mikaela stated, eyes still wide with worry and guilt. She chewed her fingernails, turning to look at Sam.

Sam glanced at her, confused. "About what?" He asked.

"Di- Didn't you see?"  
"... See what?" Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Uh- nevermind." Mikaela knew she shouldn't hide what she had done to his sister, but she also didn't want to tell him, either. She let a shaky sigh out and nearly jumped out of her skin when the monster walked up to them, staring curiously.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at Sam warily, before her eyes darted back to the Camaro.

"I... I think it's a robot." Sam replied, making Mikaela glance at him in an unbelieving manner. "Like a... A different kind... Maybe it's Super Advanced. Definitely Japanese."

Mikaela shook her head, staring up at the large robot-monster.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us." Sam whispered, taking a couple steps closer.

"Really! Well, do you _speak robot_? Because they just had like, a _giant toy Death match!_" She hissed, crossing her arms.

"It wants something..." Sam murmured, ignoring Mikaela's mini-freak out.

"What?" She gave him a confused gaze, letting her hands drop to her side.

"Because, well, the other one was talking about my E-Bay page..." He said, giving Mikaela a look before turning back to the robot. "Ca- can you talk?" He asked hesitantly.

"X-M Satellite Radio!" The radio blared, making Sam and Mikaela share a glance.

OoOoO

"_icky_..."

"Huh?" Samantha groaned, rubbing her eyes. '_Oh yeah, I passed out, I think._' She thought, slowly sitting up. She looked at her arm, which now had dried blood on it. '_Thank goodness it stopped bleeding._' She sighed, flexing her arm slowly.

"Wi- wicky... Witwicky..." Samantha froze, and slowly looked down. "Oh, it's you." She said, smiling. She poked the little creature, watching it swat at her hand. It let out a series of weird clicks and noises, tilting its head at me.

"..." Sammy tilted her head back in confusion, not able to understand what it was saying. Or if it was trying to say something, at all.

It continued to talk in a language unknown to her, and grabbed its severed arm, before tossing it away. It walked up the hill, and Samantha watched as it studied a cellphone, before shifting into the very phone it had threw over its shoulder.

"That's cool." Samantha stated, slowly standing up. She still kept a hand over her wound, not wanting it to suddenly start bleeding again.

Sammy looked around, eyes searching the area for her brother or Mikaela, but did not see them. She heard a car roll up, and was about to go check it out, but then the small creature tugged on her hand. She blinked, and was pulled about twenty feet away. Her eyes widened, spotting Barricade.

"Holy- Barricade, are you okay?" She asked, racing over to the fallen Decepticon.

"I'm fine." Barricade grunted, sitting up slowly. He looked down, and said something to him, although Samantha couldn't understand.

She stood there awkwardly, playing with the hem of her shirt. "So, is there anything I can do to help?" She offered with a little shrug.

Barricade looked down at her, "No injuries that I can't handle." He replied, making the girl smile. Barricade nodded, standing so he could transform back into a police car.

The passenger door flew open along with the back door. The smaller being climbed into the back, muttering to itself quietly.

Samantha paused, before sliding inside. "I'll take you to the hospital. Also, Frenzy wants to thank you." Barricade spoke suddenly, slowly driving away from the wreckage.

"Thank me, what for?"  
"For saving him."  
"Oh," Sammy smiled, craning her neck to look at the little 'con in the back. "So your name is Frenzy?" She asked.

It took a moment, but gave her a twitchy nod. "Na- me... Fr- Frenz-zzy..." He stuttered, twitching again.

"Barricade and Frenzy. I like those names, they are unique." Samantha grinned, facing the front. "You said we- _whoa_..." She stopped mid-sentence, turning to look out the black-tinted window. Meteors lit up the dark sky, making Samantha watch in amazement. "I never heard anything on the news about a meteor shower." She mumbled.

"You shouldn't get involved with them." Barricade said, making Sammy come out of her thoughts.

"Who, why?" She asked, turning away from the fiery meteors.

"Because, they are our enemy." Barricade said simply, a dark edge in his voice. "They are called Autonomous Robotic Organisms or, Autobots for short." He growled, speeding up ever so slightly.

The cruiser turned on a busy street, firing up his sirens as well as his holo-form. Samantha jumped in shock when the holo-form suddenly appeared out of know where. "Uhh, Barricade. Is that supposed to be you... with a moustache?" She giggled, eyeing the glitching holo-form. Her eyes wandered to his eyes, which were an interesting shade of a reddish-brown color.

"Yes... ?" Samantha laughed at his reply, and turned to look out the window, going silent.

Barricade's holo-form turned and stared at the human girl. She seemed very familiar to him, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He let a sigh out, and took a right. They were close to the hospital, at least.

'_Why do I care so much... I guess it's because she's valuable to Lord Megatron and Starscream. Or maybe it's because she helped Frenzy, o-... Her arm is bleeding again._' His thoughts vanished as he felt the small droplets of blood land on his interior seat.

"Sam-" He stopped, noticing that the girl had fallen asleep. Her head was resting against the window, her fingers gripping the seatbelt tightly.

Barricade sighed again, and his rearview mirror turned when he felt a scratch in the back. He glared, watching Frenzy twitch around suspiciously, half-hidden from his sight.

"Frenzy, what _are _you doing?" He asked, engine rumbling quietly as he took another right, the hospital coming in sight.

"_What do you mean? I'm not doing anything._" He insisted in Cybertronian, transforming into a little cellphone.

"Right, Frenzy. Right." Barricade grunted, deciding to drop the topic as he pulled up in a parking spot that had a direct view of the front desk. He made the seat jolt forward, snapping the girl from her sleep.

"_Holy-!_" Samantha shook her head, trying to get her racing heart beat to slow down. "That scared me." She complained in a whine, looking around tiredly.

"We're here. I'll walk you in." Barricade said, holo-form exiting the car casually.

"Can you do that?" Samantha asked, raising her eyebrow in questioning.

"As long as I can see where I need to go, yes." He replied, holo-form walking for the door with Samantha in tow. She opened the door, laughing when Barricade failed to do so, and walked inside with the holo-form, and up to the front desk.

"Hello. I found this girl laying on the side of the road when I was out.. scouting the area. Her arm was bleeding pretty badly, and she has a cut on her arm." Barricade said, motioning to the cut which was red and decorated with dried blood. "I was hoping you could fix her up."

"Ah, yes, of course. Just wait a moment, Officer... ?"

"Cade."

"Officer Cade." She motioned for a nurse, and took out some papers. The nurse helped guild Samantha to a vacant room, while Barricade stayed with the receptionist.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No, but she told me where she lives." He replied, staring intently at the woman.

"Okay, I'll go see if I could get a hold of her parents." She said, walking away.

OoOoO

Samantha flexed her arm, watching the white bandages move as she did so. She smiled, looking at the nurse. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear. You are free to go; Officer Cade is waiting outside for you."

"Okay, thanks, again!" Samantha grinned, hopping off the stool and walking out of the small room. She thanked the receptionist, before running outside.

She immediately spotted the Decepticon, and jogged over to him. "Hey!" She said happily. The police car jolted, as if startled.

"I'll drive you home." Barricade said, as if nothing had happened.

"Okie dokie." Samantha nodded, sitting back down in the passenger seat. She looks at the hospital once more, before looking in the back seat.

Frenzy was back in his robot mode, and appeared to be sleeping. "Uhm, is he asleep or something?" Sammy asked, wanting to be sure.

"Something like that. Robots need to 'recharge', just like humans."

"You learn something new every day." Samantha chuckled, shuffling to face the front. "Right, you said something about Autobots,"

"What about them?"  
"I was just wondering, what _are _the Decepticons and Autobots?"

"Lord Megatron, the ruler of the Decepticons, is after the Cube. Or, All Spark, as we call it. The All Spark was lost to the stars when the War took place."

"Wha... What happened to Megatron?"

"Megatron had come to Earth, but crash landed before he could get to the All Spark. Archibald Witwicky had managed to find him sometime after, and activated him on accident. Now the location of the Cube is imprinted on his glasses." Barricade informed her quietly.

"Oh... Can I ask what planet you're from?" She asked, randomly changing the subject, feeling she shouldn't press on the matter any longer.

"Cybertron."

"Cool, way better than Earth, I say." She smirked when she felt the car rumble with laughter.

Barricade soon pulled in front of her house, door swinging open. She undid the seatbelt, and got out of the police car. "Thanks, Officer Cade." She said jokingly, nudging the car with her elbow.

"It's not a problem." Barricade replied.

"Tell Frenzy thanks, too!" She called, running up to the door.

Barricade watched her disappear inside her house not even a moment later, and revved the engine before driving off. '_I need to tell Starscream, before things get out too of hand._' He decided, speeding down the road to make his way back to base.

OoOoO

Another chapter for you wonderful squishies~

~Love me or Hate me~


	5. Feather Five: Meet the Autobots

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Five: Meet the Autobots

OoOoO

The last thing Samantha expected when she entered the house was to be engulfed by her mom.

"There you are, sweetie!" Judy cried, rubbing her back soothingly. "We were so worried! The nurse at the hospital said that you were there! What happened?" Judy demanded, searching for her bat just in case.

"Hey, mom, dad. Nothing happened! I just got a deep cut on my arm."

"How'd_ that _happen?" Her dad asked, giving her a look.

"I dunno." She said quickly, coughing as she put her arm behind her back to hide the bandages. "But whatever, I'm perfectly fine."  
"If you say so." Ron grumbled, giving up. "As long as you're okay- Hey, Judy! Check this out, something about those meteors crashing in town!" Ron hollered as he pointed to the TV.

Judy smoothed part of Samantha's hair down and walked up to her husband, joining him on the couch. Samantha blinked, and watched the reporter on the news, before waving it off and walking into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, going for the orange juice when a loud crash came from the backyard. Startled, she nearly dropped the carton of juice, but managed to save it from splashing all over the ground.

Mojo came in, cast thumping on the ground as he ran out the door and into the yard. "Mojo! Come back!" Samantha called, leaving the orange juice to follow after her dog. "Moj-_ ooh._" Her voice died, as her head shot skyward to look up at the giant robots that littered the yard.

At first, she was about to freak, but then remember that Barricade had said something about Autobots. '_Maybe these are Autobots?_' She thought, spotting her brother among the gathering of robots.

"Hey, Sam!" She called, jogging up to her brother. Sam turned on his heel quite fast, waving his arms around frantically. "Sam! You see nothing! This is all just some crazy dream!"  
"..." Samantha bent down to pick up Mojo. "Uhm, Sam, I was there for the whole transforming robots thing, remember, the police cruiser?" She asked, wondering if Sam remembers about her at all in the whole mess. He was, after all, the one who dragged her along. A whirring sound pulled her from her thoughts, and her gaze met a large cycling weapon, which she was pretty sure was a cannon of some sort. "Hey, hurt my dog, I hurt you." Samantha glared, holding Mojo protectively against her. Mojo barked at the large robot.

"This thing lubricated on me." The large bot huffed, cannons going closer.

Samantha gave Mojo to Sam, who shook his head. "No! Bad Mojo! Bad. Mojo." He choked out, taking a couple steps back from the robot.

"Bad Mojo." The bot seethed, putting his cannon away for now, turning away suddenly disinterest. He glanced at his foot, sneering. "That's gonna rust."

Samantha blinked, and studied them as Sam put Mojo back inside the house. She walked inside, leaving them alone and went up the stairs.

"Sam, what do they want?" She asked as soon as she made it to his room, staring at Sam curiously.

"Uhh, the glasses. I need those glasses." He muttered, shoving a few things out of his way in his frantic search.

"Why?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"They need it, before the De- err, yeah." Sam trailed off, searching through his things.

"..." Samantha cocked her head at her brother, looking at his desk in thought. She turned away as soon as she saw Mikaela come in through the window, being lifted up by one of the robots.

She stepped past Mikaela, who suddenly looked very apologetic, and walked up to the window. "Hey! You're the Autobots, right? Give me a hand?" She asked, climbing out the window. One of the taller ones offered her a hand, letting her climb onto it before she gestured for him to lower her to the ground.

She hopped of the giant hand, grinning. "Thanks. I'm Samantha, Sam's sister. What's your name?" She nodded in greeting.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my second in command, Jazz." He motioned to a smaller, silver robot.

"Wassup!" Jazz grinned, leaning against the house.

"This is Ironhide, our Weapon Specialist." Samantha's smile dropped, staring at Ironhide. "So you're the one that wanted to hurt poor innocent Mojo." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"And then we have Ratchet. Our Medical Officer." The Prime nodded to the medic.

"Your brother wants to mate with the other female."  
"Oh, fft, that's old news, Doc." Samantha waved her hand, already knowing.

"Last but not least, this is Bumblebee, our Scout."

"Oh! You're the Camaro, right?" She grinned, waving up at the yellow colored robot. He nodded, doing a pose, making her laugh.

Samantha didn't pay any attention to Sam as he hissed at the Autobots, and instead watched as they began to fall back. Sammy turned away, deciding to head back inside, if it wasn't for the loud crash and rumble that knocked her off balance.

"Wow, that was tingly!" Samantha burst into giggles as soon as she heard Ratchet say that.

"Yeah. Looks fun." Ironhide shook his head, walking away from the medic.

Samantha's giggles stopped as soon as the lights flickered out, making not only her house, but every house in the neighborhood go dark, including the street lights.

A couple minutes of chaos passed, before Samantha saw red and blue flashing lights. She blinked, staring at all the black cars that were lined up down the street. "Uhh, guys, I think you should go now." She said, pointing to the back. "Like, now." She said, watching as many men in black suits came out, bags and flashlights in their hands. Sammy made sure that the Autobots were gone from sight, before running back in the house.

The doorbell started to ring constantly, pissing her off, until her dad opened the door. He looked very confused, in the least.

She walked up, watching the confrontation.

"Ronald Wikkty?" He asked, eyes searching the room.

"It's Witwicky." Ron corrected him, hint of annoyance in his voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm with the Government. Sector 7."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will."

Samantha turned away, staring at the ground. '_The hell is sector 7._' She thought, biting her lip. '_I may need her for this..._' Her thoughts drifted back to her friend, until her mother's yelling pulled her away from her memories, as she felt arms grab her from behind.

OoOoO

Ironhide, leave little Mojo alone! xD

~Love me or Hate me~


	6. Feather Six: My Best Friend

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Six: My Best Friend

OoOoO

"You hurt my dog - I'll kick your ass!" Judy shouted, trying to tug free of the handcuffs.

"Sam! Sammy! Don't say anything, not until we get a Lawyer!" Ron shouted, getting shoved into one of the cars.

Samantha was about to nod, but she was pushed inside a different car, along with her brother and Mikaela. For the first time, Samantha caught Mikaela's gaze, and she stared at her guilty look.

"Samantha, I'm sorry." Mikaela finally said, looking as if she was about to cry.

"It's okay! I'm perfectly fine." Samantha chuckled, glancing at her bandaged arm. Mikaela gave her a shy smile, and a nod.

Sam looked between them, obviously confused. "Sorry for-"  
"It's nothing, Sam." Samantha cut him off, looking out the window as she nibbled her bottom lip in deep thought, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess.

OoOoO

"_So_, LadiesMan217. That is your E-Bay username, correct?"

Samantha snorted, watching as Mikaela gave Sam a look as he tried to explain himself, failing in the end.

Her eyebrow arched as the man from Sector 7 began to play the recording that Sam had made while at the junk yard.

"Last night at the station, you told the man that your car _transformed. _Enlighten me."

Samantha shook her head, and tuned out his babbles as she focused on the cuffs that were digging into her wrist painfully. Wishing she had a pin of some sort, she froze when they all started laughing.

Samantha stayed quiet, debating on if she should join in on the laughter, or not.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?"

She froze, listening to Sam and Mikaela sputter about it being an urban legend. Sammy would have jumped in, if it weren't for the sudden beeping that caught her attention, and the giant sized foot that swung towards the car, making her tense up.

The loud crash followed with the sudden halt of the vehicle, making them all thrust forward as they came to a complete stop.

Large metal fingers easily broke through the glass, lifting the car with ease up. Samantha felt the weird butterfly sensation in her stomach just as the car dropped, the roof tearing off along with it.

"You a-holes are in trouble. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend," Sam grinned as he stopped for dramatic effect. "Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said.

"Prime, you're a major badass." Samantha laughed, watching as all the other Autobots came up.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised?"

"Look, there are S7 protocols. Okay?"

"Get out of the car." Prime demanded, blue optics narrowing. They all climbed out of the broken car, Samantha smiling innocently at the whole situation. Mikaela undid the handcuffs on all of them, Samantha thanking her after rubbing her sore wrists.

"What is Sector 7?" Sam demanded, walking up to him, frown in place. "Answer me!" He glared.

"Hey. I'm the one who asked questions here, not you!"

"How do you know about the aliens?" Mikaela questioned.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam huffed, making the agent look in between the two furiously.

"I'm _not _at liberty to discuss this." He sneered.

A small pop startled Samantha out of her daze, and made her take a step back as soon as she saw something pour all over the agent.

"Bumblebee," Sammy glanced up at Optimus, "Stop lubricating the man." He said in all seriousness. Samantha bit her lip, but failed to stop the laughter that poured out of her.

Ten minutes of 'assaulting' and questioning the Sector 7 guys, who were now tied up, Ironhide stepped forward. "Optimus, incoming!" He yelled, making everyone alert to all the cars and helicopters coming towards them.

Sammy barely had time to process what was happening when Sam pulled both her and Mikaela towards Optimus, who had his hand extended for them. They all climbed on, being put on his overly large shoulder, as he ran from the helicopter to hide himself under the bridge.

Once hidden, two helicopters came closer to them, making Optimus tense up a little as he tried to hold position. Mikaela slipped from his shoulder, trying desperately to grab a hold of something as she began to fall from his shoulder. Sam reached forward, grabbing her hand. He was pulled with her, and Samantha watched as they both fell towards the ground.

Optimus' attempt to save them failed, but Samantha breathed a sigh of relief as Bumblebee dived forward, catching the both of them. The Prime stayed hidden, and they both watched in remorse as Bumblebee was surrounded by all the cars and helicopters, wires tying him down so he couldn't escape.

Samantha turned her head, and climbed off of Optimus and onto part of the bridge without him noticing. She nearly slipped, but still managed to pull herself up so she was safely on the bridge. With one last glance, she knew what she needed to do, and broke into a run, eager to reach home.

OoOoO

Sam sighed. He couldn't really do anything but sink lower into the seat, and wonder if his sister was okay. He knew she didn't fall, and was still hidden with Optimus when all those men came. Sam looked at Mikaela, studying her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, nudging her arm.

Mikaela glanced at him, offering him a soft smile. "I'm glad I got into that car with you, Sam." She assured, giving him a little nod.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up, as he nodded back, staring into Mikaela's deep blue eyes.

"Me too."

OoOoO

Samantha's chest heaved as she let a cough out, stopping to lean against a tree so she could catch her breath. She gasped for air, holding her hand against her chest in an attempt to calm her heart, which refused to slow down.

Maybe she was having an adrenaline rush.

She started running again, knowing she wasn't too far from her house, even if her feet and legs protested.

After a while, Samantha saw her house in sight. She pumped her legs faster, and finally made it to the door. Her head spun as she slowed to a stop, her heart thundering loudly in her ears as she tried to regain her lost breath.

She tried the door, surprised to find that it was locked, considering what had happened not even one hour ago. She wiped away the sweat that dripped into her eye, groaning in annoyance. She went around back, sighing in relief when the back door was unlocked.

She entered, and locked the door behind her, chest still heaving as she flicked the light switch on. It remained dark, and then she remembers that Ratchet had broken the power line or something. Shaking her head, Samantha went upstairs, an eerie feeling settling in the pit of her belly as she walked down the dark hall.

The brunette slowly opened the door to her room, half-expecting something to pop out of nowhere and attack her, but was satisfied when nothing happened.

She chuckled at her own stupidity, and went straight to her bed, collapsing on it. Slowly, she reached for her phone, flipping it open, the only source of light in her bedroom.

"Hello."

A scream tore from her throat as she literally backed off her bed, falling onto the ground, taking the covers with her. Her hands grabbed her phone, holding it up to the intruder.

"Jesus Christ." She swore, gaping at the girl that stood in the corner. "Nakita. The hell are you doing back so early? I was just about to text you..." Sammy shook her head, wondering if she was going crazy. It wouldn't surprise her, with all this alien robot stuff going on.

"Aww, Sammy. You are such a scardy cat." Nakita laughed, walking over to pull Samantha off the ground.

The blue eyes girl studied her friend in the darkness, and went to her computer to turn it on, lighting up the room a little more. "Well, if you weren't lurking around in the dark..." She shook her head, taking a seat on her bed.

"Niky, everything is going... bad. I'm not sure what to do next. I only planned up to getting to text you." Sammy groaned.

Niky sat at Samantha's desk, arm propped on the edge of the desk. Her calculating reddish-brown gaze (which reminded Samantha of Barricade) lingered on her, before they shifted to the computer in front of her. "What do you mean, Sammy?" She asked, redirecting her gaze back at her friend.

"Well, my brother got a car. Which turned out to be a big ass alien robot thing from the planet Cybertron. His name is Bumblebee, and is a part of the Autobots. Who, by the way, can transform into cars."

Niky stared blankly, before a grin made its way on her face. "Interesting. Then what?"  
"Mm, then a Decepticon named Barricade uhh, is looking for the All Spark, which I'm pretty sure is very important to their race. And also for Megatron, I think. Oh, Megatron is like the leader of the Decepticons, I believe. An-"

"Whoa, whoa. Just tell me what you wanted me for." Niky giggled, making Samantha stop her little story. "Oh, right, sorry." She shrugged, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "My parents along with Sam, Mikaela, Mojo, and I were taken by these guys who said they were from Sector 7, and-"

"Wait. Sector 7?"  
"Yeah... Why, you know of them?" Samantha blinked at her friend, curious.  
"I've heard of them." Niky replied, spinning in the chair as she kept her gaze glued to the ceiling.

Samantha motioned to her computer. "Knock yourself out." She murmured, smile appearing on her face as Nakita cracked her knuckles as she turned to the screen. Her fingers began typing away on the keyboard, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the screen.

'_Yes. My best friend just so happens to be one of the best hackers I know of._' Samantha thought, grinning as she watched the tanned girl work her magic. She pulled a chair up beside her, staring intently at the screen.

She felt Niky's eyes burn into her, and turned to look at her. "What?"

Nakita hummed, shaking her head, "It's nothing. You just looked all serious for a moment there." She said, patting Sammy's head.

"I just want to help my family." Samantha replied quietly.

"It's okay. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks."

OoOoO

Ah, hopefully I'll have this up-to-date sooner than expected! *has nothing else better to do than rewrite story at the moment*

~Love me or Hate me~


	7. Feather Seven: Kidnapped

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Seven: Kidnapped

OoOoO

"Let's do this, bitch!" Nakita chuckled evilly before she went back to hacking websites for information. Samantha frowned, wondering if she was talking to her, or to the computer in front of her.

"Exactly what are you doing?" She questioned after her confusion passed, leaning forward from her chair to stare at the screen.

"I'm hacking into other websites. It's very tricky, actually. They have a little 'obstacle course', and I need to bypass those just to get to the main part. It's gonna take a little while." Niky stated.

"Cool." Samantha snickered, watching her friend hack away.

After a few hours, Samantha glanced at the clock. She let a groan out, it was well past four in the morning, and her back was beginning to kill her. She turned her back awkwardly until she heard a satisfying crack. Another minute passed, and she got up and left her room, deciding to get something to drink.

She entered the kitchen, and went to turn the light back on, until she remembered that the power wasn't fixed yet. It wouldn't get fixed until morning, most likely.

Grumbling to herself, Sammy walked up to the fridge to search for that orange juice. She pulled the carton out, and poured herself a glass.

Sam took a sip, and turned on her heel to head back upstairs.

"_OH MY GOD!_" The loud shriek made her scream and trip over her own two feet, sending her tumbling backwards. The glass of juice fell from her grasp, falling almost in slow motion before crashing loudly on the ground.

Samantha winced as shards of glass went flying in every direction, and slowly moved out of the way of the glass. "God, what happened..." She moaned in pain, rubbing her sore butt. Sammy stood up, and went towards the stairs to check if her friend was alright. Hands gripped her shoulders, making her yelp loudly.

"Whoa. No need to scream. It's me." Niky snorted, calming her friend.  
"You were the one who screamed so suddenly!" Samantha snapped, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"Right. Nothing happened, really. I just found something out, about S7."

"Did you? That's good. But, wait, I need to cl-" Samantha motioned to the kitchen, where the mess was.  
"The glass can wait!" Niky hissed, pushing Sam up the stairs and into her room.

OoOoO

"Starscream, that girl looked and even _acted _like _her._" Barricade stated quietly, watching the current leader pace back and forth.

Starscream scowled as he sat in Megatron's throne, crossing his arms. "Well, maybe we should see if it really is _her._" He growled out, a sullen expression on his faceplates. "Barricade, go get Skywarp. Bring him here."

Barricade nodded, and left in search of the seeker.

After various stops, he couldn't find the black and purple seeker, which was starting to really piss him off. His frown only deepened when he spotted one of the other seekers. "Hey, do you know where Skywarp is?" Barricade asked, red optics burning into Thundercracker's flame red optics.

"I believe I heard him say he was heading to the Rec. room." Thundercracker replied after a moment, turning away with a look of distaste directed at the grounder. Or was it distrust? Barricade didn't really care; they were all Con's here. You can hardly trust anyone.

'_I don't understand why Starscream can't just get him himself. Maybe he likes ordering us around._' Barricade searched the room, growling when he couldn't find the seeker anywhere. He spotted the brothers, Rumble and Frenzy sitting at one of the tables.

"Frenzy, I thought I told you that you had to leave. Remember what Starscream wanted you to do?" Barricade groaned as he walked up to the two of them.

The jittery cassetticon jumped, turning to face him. _"But-"_

"No buts. Get."

"By the way, have you seen-" A loud pop and flash of light interrupted him, making him turn around.

"Rumble, Frenzy, I got the suppli-..." Skywarp went silent as he finally noticed Barricade.

"Skywarp, Starscream needs to see you." The police cruiser said, motioning for the teleporter to follow him.

"Wh- what's up? Did Starscream find out I was going to pu- uhh, er, never mind." The seeker coughed awkwardly, slowly hiding the bucket of pink paint behind him. Barricade shook his head, hiding the smirk. "No, I believe he has a mission for you."

The two made it to Starscream, the current leader sneering at them. "Took you long enough." He hissed darkly, his fingers tapping against the side of the throne irritated. "Anyways, Skywarp, you are to go with Barricade on a mission to retrieve the girl."

Skywarp frowned, "Which girl?" He demanded in a whine.

"We think it's _the girl_, but we aren't completely su-"

"Really! I want to see her!" Skywarp gasped, suddenly energized.

"Che. If it _is _her, then I'll have four trouble makers around here." Starscream uttered in defeat.

"Barricade! Let's go!" Skywarp grasped the grounders servo, pulling him along impatiently.

"Skywarp! Don't ignore me!" Starscream shrieked, throwing an empty cube of energon at the door which the two 'Cons disappeared from.

OoOoO

Niky shuddered, her fingers topped attacking the keyboard as she stared blankly at the screen.

"What?" Samantha asked, suddenly paranoid.

Nakita shook her head, "It's nothing. I just had a really weird feeling. Like... someone..."  
"So- someone... ?"

"Someone... _wantingtotickleyou!_" She cried out, pouncing off her chair and onto Samantha, knocking them onto the ground.

Samantha cried out in shock, but then started laughing as soon as she felt Niky's fingers brush her ticklish spots, making her sputter out nonsense. "N- no!" She stuttered, trying to roll away from her friend.

Niky grinned wickedly, and let go of Sammy. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. But just this once." She cackled.

Sam thankfully rolled away, and stood up. "God, I forgot the mess." She groaned. "I'll be right back-"  
"But!"

"Hold that thought!" Sammy called as she raced down the stairs, nearly slipping on the bottom step. She regained her balance, and went into the kitchen. She bent down, and began picking up pieces of broken glass, which was kind of hard in the dark.

She reached forward, but yanked her hand away as soon as she felt a small prick on her finger. "Ouch." She huffed, putting her finger in her mouth. She continued on after a moment, and got a towel after she cleaned up all the glass.

A loud crack in the air made her freeze.

'_Couldn't be Niky... Maybe the Autobots?_' Sam thought, slowly standing up as she craned her neck to peer out the window. She saw nothing, but didn't give up that easily. The brunette walked to the door, unlocking it before stepping outside.

"Hel- oh, Barricade!" She gasped, staring at the tall Decepticon. Her blue eyes drifted to the slightly taller robot standing beside him. "Is this- _whoa_!"

The purple and black Decepticon bent down and grabbed her in his large servo, holding her up as if inspecting her.

"I'm Skywarp!" He claimed with a joyous grin on his face.

Samantha stared at him, unsure of how to react to the overly happily robot who could easily squish her at any given moment. Her eyes darted to Barricade, before looking back at Skywarp.

'_That name... Why do I feel I've heard it somewhere, before... ?_'

"Well, time to take you to Screamer!" He announced oh-so-casually.

"Wh-" Sam lost her breath as a weird sensation swept through her body, rattling her bones and knocking the breath out of her. The air cracked and seemed to _warp _around her as she landed roughly on the ground.

"The _fuck _just happened!?"

OoOoO

Skywarp, you are my favorite.

~Love me or Hate me~


	8. Feather Eight: Meet the Decepticons

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Eight: Meet the Decepticons

OoOoO

Skywarp grinned devilishly, bending down to poke the human. "That, my dear squishie, was teleporting." He snickered, standing up and full height.

"God, that felt really weird."  
"It was actually my first time warping with a human! I'm glad you didn't implode!" He admitted without a hint of remorse.

Samantha stared at him, legs suddenly feeling as if she couldn't hold her own weight. "Christ... Thanks, I suppose." She puffed out sarcastically. She paused, realizing that they were down one Con.

"Where's Barricade?" She asked, blue eyes looking up to Skywarp.

"I left him back there, but he'll be back soon." The teleported grinned slyly, as he began walking down one of the long halls. Samantha struggled to keep up with him, blaming his giant legs as a source for his speediness.

"Uhh, won't he be mad at you for leaving him behind?" She grinned, picturing an enraged Barricade.

"Eh, probably. Now, it's time for Screamer!" Skywarp said, taking a left down a hall that seemed darker than the last one, making Sammy frown.

After a couple minutes of trying to keep up, Samantha sighed heavily, making the tall Decepticon turn to look down at her. "You walk to fast." She huffed, motioning for him to pick her up again.

Skywarp complied, bending down to gently grasp the tiny human. "Well, you walk slow." He stuck his glossa out, grinning a second later.

"This.. 'Screamer' isn't going to kill me is he? 'Cause I don't want to die young." Sammy piped up, sinking in Skywarp's hold.

"Mmm, nope! As long as you're her, it's all good. We'll figure something out."  
"... Her? Who, and what do you mean 'figure something out'?" Samantha's frown deepened, starting to get very confused about the whole crazy situation.  
"We're here! Now we just gotta wait for Barricade to show, because he has to do the reporting." Skywarp insisted, putting Samantha back on the ground. "I forgot to ask you, what is your designation?"  
"... O- oh, you mean my name?" She blinked, remembering when Barricade had said his 'designation'.

"Sure?" Skywarp tilted his head, scarlet optics blinking.

"U- uhh, it's Sa-" The two were interrupted, a tall white and mostly blue robot with a red visor walked up. Samantha stared in awe, thinking about how different they all looked.

The Decepticon stared at her curiously.

"Soundwave! This is- er, I realized I never got your name yet... Cause we were interrupted..." Skywarp chuckled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm Samantha! But you could just call me Sammy or Sam." She nodded, giving Soundwave a salute. He gave her a once over, before turning his attention to Skywarp.

"Skywarp, Starscream demands to see you now." He instructed, turning around to leave the two alone.

"Cool voice!" Samantha called after him, waving. She stopped, and turned back to Skywarp, that same empty feeling resting in the pit of her stomach. She did not want to see this Starscream person. Again, she motioned for the robot to pick her up, and Skywarp did so, holding her against his chest.

She leaned against the warm metal, surprised that it wasn't so cold. "Why are you so warm?" She meant to speak louder, but the question somehow came out in a whisper, as Sammy directed her gaze up to Skywarp's face.

Skywarp stared blankly, before blinking, "I suppose it has something to do with my body. My spark, my fans, my-"  
"What is a spark?" She questioned, feeling intrigued by the word.

"Mm. I guess it could be the equivalent of a human's Heart?" Skywarp shrugged, taking a mental note to further research the little squishies.

"Oh!" Sam chuckled. '_I feel like I'm forget-_' "OH MY GOD!" She yelled, almost making Skywarp drop her.

"Wha- what is it!" He asked fearfully, afraid he had hurt her or did something bad.

"My friend! _My Niky_!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

"... Who?"  
"Niky," Sammy whined, "I need her here! She's supposed to help me with all this!" She puffed, glaring up at Skywarp, who seemed to forget about Starscream.

"But..."  
"You know, before you took me here, back at my house, I was with my friend." She said, pouting.

"Ooh." Skywarp nodded, finally understanding. "Well, we still need to see Screamer, I'll ask him later abo-" Just as Skywarp turned, he bumped into some other robot that looked almost like him, but different.

Samantha blinked, cocking her head at the stranger.

"Oh! Screamer, hey." Skywarp chuckled nervously, his scarlet optics darting from Samantha to Starscream.

Starscream lowered his gaze so he could five Samantha a good long stare, before a sneer made its way to his face.

'_Isn't someone on their period._' Samantha frowned back, her fingers tapping against Skywarp's hand.

"I guess it really _is _you." He scoffed, turning to walk back inside the room he just came from. "I am Starscream, current leader of the Decepticons."  
"I thought the leader was Megatron?" Samantha hummed, oblivious to the way Skywarp flinched when Starscream scowled deeply. She searched the large conference room, eyes settling on the semi-giant throne that rested at the front, above all other chairs. '_Narcissistic, much?_' She found herself thinking, watching the Decepticon leader sit on the silver throne. "I'm not gonna answer any of your questions or anything," She smiled, hopping down from Skywarp's hand when he put her near one of the extremely large (to her) tables.

Starscream frowned, glaring daggers at the small human. "And why the _slag _not?" He demanded, chin resting in his palm.

"... Slag?" She stared in confusion, wondering that the hell that word meant. Skywarp nudged her gently, soft grin in place, "Slag is like, a swear word, in our language." He informed, making Sammy nod.

"I decided I won't talk until you bring me my friend. Until then, I'll stay quiet." She easily made up her mind, pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key (ultimately confusing both seekers).

"No! Why would I want another damned squishie in this base!?" Starscream slammed his fist down on the throne, making Samantha flinch at the scraping metallic sound that echoed off the walls. Other than that, she paid him no mind.

A minute passed, and Starscream began tapping his claws against the throne noisily. He sighed loudly in annoyance, making Sam smile innocently as she inspected her fingernails. She huffed, glaring at the dirt that had gathered underneath her nails.

"You know," She finally decided to speak. "It is as simple as teleporting her here. It's a win-win, since she doesn't know how to get here, so it's not like she could give your bases location away or anything."

Starscream's optic twitched, and he gave another loud sigh, which ended up coming out as a growl. "Fine. Skywarp, go get the squishie." He ordered, pointing towards the door. Skywarp nodded quickly, disappearing with a loud crack in the air.

Sam grinned victoriously, feeling like she accomplished something good. Her smile dropped, noticing the Decepticon leader's calculating stare. "What, something you wanna say to me?" She almost had the urge to add 'punk' at the end, but decided against it.

Starscream smiled eerily, crimson optics glowing in the dim lighting. "Welcome back, Snowhunter."

OoOoO

My chairs are trying to kill me._ I swear_. They injured me twice already, making me bleed, lol. Got a cut on my leg, and on my arm O.o

Anyways, yey for Snowhunter~!

~Love me or Hate me~


	9. Feather Nine: Distrust

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Nine: Distrust

OoOoO

Samantha felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her, making a shiver run through her body.

"... Who is Snowhunter?" Sam asked after a moment, almost hesitantly.

Starscream's malicious grin dropped, and he turned away with a sullen look on his face. She was about to ask again, if it weren't for the sudden _pop _and _whoosh_ of air, making her jump.

"_Ow! _Jesus frick- Sammy!" Niky gasped, running over to the brunette. She latched onto her side, looking more angry than scared.

She turned and glared at Skywarp, "_Perra_." She muttered in Spanish, making Samantha arch her brow.

"Good to see you again." Sammy saluted, pulling away from the hug with a smile.

"Ditto." Both her and Niky laughed at their random inside joke.

"So, uh, why was a weird giant robot taking me to you for?" She asked suddenly, all laughter dying.

Samantha watched Niky glare at everything, before staring at Starscream, lips parted slightly. Sam looked up at Starscream, then back to Nakita, then back to Starscream. She smiled slyly, knowing what was suddenly going through her friends head. "I know what you're thinking." She sang, stifling the giggles that threatened to come out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, woman! I just thought that he was really cool." She smirked, nodding once for affect.

"Sure." Sammy snickered, making Niky's expression falter.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you to." Nakita huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?"  
"... Most likely?"  
"God. You know how to break a girl's heart." Sam shook her head, facing Skywarp because she was wanted to ask him a question.

"Never turn your back on the enemy!" Niky cried, pushing Samantha to the ground as she started to tickle her.

Samantha yelped, trying to push Niky's hands away while laughing. It felt like deja vu, trying to escape from her tanned friend. "Pl- please stop!" She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to start crying soon.

"Alright... Only 'cause you asked nicely."  
"Meanie."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing at all, dearest." Sam replied smoothly, fixing her clothing and hair since she was rolling around on the ground- or table. "Hey, anyways, Starscream!" Sammy yelled, making the Seeker snap out of his stupor to look down at her.

"What is it?" He deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"I was wondering, when can we go back? Because we were kind of in the middle of something important... ?" She asked.

"After you answer my questions." He barked, sitting back down, making Sam realize that he was standing not even a few seconds ago.

"Alright. Shoot."  
"Shoot, what?" The leader asked, his cannon firing up with a whirr.

"U- er, no. I meant, ask away. With questions, not bullets." She waved her hands around awkwardly, not wanting the Decepticon to randomly open fire at them.

"Oh. Well, your full name?"

"Samantha Jamie Witwicky."  
"How old are you?"  
"17..."

"Are you good at fighting?"  
"..." Sam stared, wondering why the questions were beginning to get weirder. "Well, I'm okay at it, I suppose... ?"

"Good. What are your powers?"  
That last question made her falter, and give the seeker a weird look. "Powers? I'm not an X-Men or anything... or a Superhero. I don't have 'powers'." She grinned, finding it cute how Starscream got all confused all of a sudden.

"What is an X-Men?" He questioned, making Niky start laughing.

"People with-... I don't feel like explaining it all, you could just search it up later." Samantha shrugged, stretching when her back began to hurt from sitting so awkwardly. She watched as Starscream's crimson optics dulled as his expression went blank.

"What's with the questions, again?" Niky whispered, sprawling out on the table with a quiet yawn.

"He said that if I answer all of his questions, he'll let us go." Sammy whispered back, following Niky's example and lying down. She sat back up, her back hurting even more from the hard surface of the table.

Starscream's sudden sigh pulled her from her thoughts, "What's wrong?" She asked, finding his perplexed expression amusing.

"This 'X-Men'... It is very weird." He muttered.

"... Yeah. So, uh, we done with the questions?" Niky asked, looking up from her spot on the ground. She found it oddly comfortable, unlike Samantha.  
"For now."  
"Cool, can we go home now?" Samantha asked hopefully, wincing at the look Starscream gave her.

"No." Starscream growled out.

"What!" She yelled, pushing herself from her sitting position so she was standing. "You said that you'd let us go after I answered your questions!" Sam cried in disbelief.

"Don't trust a 'Con." He shrugged nonchalantly, turning away from them.

"... I'd beat you up if I could!" Niky shouted as his back as he disappeared from the room, leaving the two girls' alone for the moment.  
"No you wouldn't." Sammy gave her friend a puzzled stare.  
"I would!" Nakita insisted in a huff.

"Yeah, okay." Samantha rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Hmph!"

OoOoO

"Argh!" Sam growled out, tugging the short strands of his hair as he paced back and forth in the holding cell that him and Mikaela were currently in. "Where did she go?"

A man came in, making the two stop to look at him. "'Copter will be here in a few to pick you up." The man said, leaving without another word.

"Sam, don't you want to sit?" Mikaela asked, wanting to calm him down.

Sam shook his head, refusing to sit down as he continued to pace.

Her smile softened, as she stood. Mikaela touched Sam's shoulder, making him stop. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure you sister is fine."

Sam sighed, but nodded slowly. "You're right. She can handle herself. But I still can't help worrying about her."

"Over protective brother?" Mikaela snorted, sitting back down.  
"Very." Sam grinned, staring into Mikaela's shining eyes.

The moment was interrupted as a different man barged in, nodding at the two of them. "We're ready to go." He said, sounding more professional than the last.

Mikaela glanced at Sam, her hand finding his as they followed the man out the door and for the helicopter that was waiting just outside.

Sam squeezed her hand in a comforting manner, his eyes studying the area.

Once they made it outside to the platform, Sam was surprise to see two other people inside the helicopter. He silently got in, wondering if he should say anything or not. Instead, he settled for giving them a brief nod, before one of the guys helped buckle him in.

Not even five minutes passed, before Sam was beginning to get annoyed with all the silence, well, minus the noise from the helicopter. "So," He started, attempting to break the ice.

"What'd they get you for?" The girl across from him asked, staring curiously.

"Uh," Sam shared a look with Mikaela, before turning back to the blond. "I bought a car - turned out to be an alien robot." He shrugged casually, as if it was old news.

"By the way, my name is Sam, and this is Mikaela." He nodded, reaching his hand forward.

"I'm Glen, this is Maggie," Glen introduced both of them, shaking Sam's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Maggie smiled, shaking both Sam and Mikaela's hand.

OoOoO

I don't think I have anything to say...

~Love me or Hate me~


	10. Feather Ten: All Hail Megatron!

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Ten: All Hail Megatron!

OoOoO

Samantha turned restlessly on the large 'bed' made of some sort of metal. Actually, Starscream had called it a berth, while he was literally dropping them onto it. She had watched him leave, listening to him as he told them to sleep for now. And that was a few hours ago.

Due to the uncomfortable bed, she couldn't get to sleep, and settled for rolling on her side, facing her best friend.

Nakita was on her stomach, somehow able to stand sleeping, and was using her sweater as a pillow.

Sam sighed, and rolled onto her back, staring at the dark ceiling. '_I can't sleep..._' She thought, sitting up painfully, her back aching. She rubbed her eyes. Sure, she was tired, but she just couldn't sleep.

Making up her mind, Sammy walked around her friend, and peered over the edge of the berth. She paled, noticing how far down it was. She looked at her surroundings, and noticed that she could just hop down from the smaller objects in something that looked like a desk.

Having it all planned in her head, Samantha slowly stepped down onto the first object in the little obstacle course she had formed in her mind. She angled her body, and pushed herself off the edge. It was only a two foot drop, so she was good.

She landed carefully, and looked down at the next part, which looked oddly like a book, covered in dust. She took it this room must not be used as much.

Sam jumped onto the book, nearly losing her balance for a second. She sat down, and swung her legs off the edge, ready to jump down onto the chair. She slowly slipped off the book, hands still gripping the hard metal cover.

"Morning, Sam!" Sammy's head snapped upwards, staring at Niky in shock as a yelp escaped her mouth, slipping from the chair. She felt the whoosh of air as she fell backwards_ and onto something hard?_

She let a groan of pain out, grasping her head as she looked up, spotting Soundwave.

"Starscream requesting your presence." He stated.

"R- right..." She blinked; once again losing her balance as Soundwave quickly put her on his shoulder. He reached for Niky, and did the same thing, but put her on his opposite shoulder. Nakita smiled, and held on tight.

"Thanks for saving me from imminent death." Sam mumbled, finding something to hold onto as he left the room, taking them to the current leader.

"It is no problem." Soundwave replied, staring straight ahead at the hall.

"I really love your voice." Sammy said, nudging his helm lightly.

"..." Soundwave paused, and remained quiet, continuing on.

'_I don't think he knows how to respond to that._' Samantha thought, snickering at the Decepticon.

Soundwave took a left, gaze fixated on his destination, which was now only a few doors away. '_I have nothing to say to that._' He found himself thinking, tilting his helm to the side ever so slightly. '_Even when Snowhunter would say something along those lines._' His thoughts drifted back to the laidback yet crazy femme.

"We're here." He stated almost in a whisper. He activated his comm to Starscream's. _"Starscream, I have brought the two females."_

_"Excellent Soundwave. Bring them in!" _The jet replied.

_"Right away."_ Soundwave replied, keying in the code, waiting for the door to slide open. He walked in with ease, spotting the seeker sitting on Megatron's throne.

Starscream sat up, an eerie grin spreading on his face as soon as he spotted the three.

Soundwave gently put the two human's down, and took a few steps back. A shrill voice startled him from his muses, and he looked down at the tanned female.

"What do you want!" Niky demanded, glaring up at the seeker.

"Did I say you could speak?" Starscream hissed at her, taking a couple steps towards the female.

"Don't make me hurt you!" The small human threatened, shaking her fist at Starscream.

The seeker sighed irritably, and turned on his heel, sitting back down on the throne. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." He stated, with a little growl. "Samantha, and... ?"

"Nakita. But I'd rather you call me Niky. And Sammy prefers Sammy!" She huffed; crossing her arms, but gave the seeker a small smile.

_"It is confusing how they wish for us to call them by the shortened version of their designation." _Soundwave pinged Starscream, giving him a look.

_"Yes, but it's what they want." _Starscream replied. "Okay, S-.. Sammy and Niky." He stuttered awkwardly, making Samantha and Nakita giggle. "I have decided to let you two go, but you'll be back."  
Sam and Niky shared a grin. "Great, so when can we leave?" Sammy asked, her mood getting progressively better.

"Soundwave, go get Skywarp." Starscream commanded, motioning to the door. Soundwave nodded, and left to find the other seeker.

Once Soundwave found the black and purple seeker, he led him back to Starscream and the two human's.

"Good, Soundwave." Starscream said, smirking. Soundwave gave a curt nod, and went to stand by the side again.

"What's up, Screamer?" Skywarp asked, innocent grin on his face.

Starscream twitched, glaring at the seeker, "You'll take these two back, I'll give you the coordinates."

"Aww," Skywarp's shoulders dropped. "But I don't want them to go." He huffed. Starscream narrowed his optics, his glare hardening.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Samantha chuckled, and watched as the seeker walked up to her and Niky. "Well, we'll be on our way, I guess." She stated, looking at Niky before being picked up by Skywarp. "Uhm, bye?" She waved awkwardly, smiling.

Soundwave gave the two a nod, whereas Starscream simply grinned.

"Bye bye!" Niky said happily, waving her hand like a mad-woman. Samantha shook her head at her friend, smirking.

Skywarp smiled, and left with the two, soon to teleport to the coordinates that Starscream will give him.

OoOoO

It wasn't even two minutes later, and Skywarp popped up at the coordinates Starscream had provided him. He looked around, making sure that no humans were around, before putting the two females down.

"Uhh, Skywarp. Why are we at Hoover Dam?" Samantha questioned, shocked.

"Hmn? Oh, Screamer said that you two are to go into that building. I believe that your brother is located inside."

"Sam!" Samantha practically sparkled up at the giant robot.

"I gotta go, so be careful." Skywarp nodded, taking a couple steps back. He disappeared with a loud crack, making the girls jump.

"Well, guess we should hurry up." Niky said, staring at the entrance which was pretty far up.

"You're just eager to see the inside." Sammy teased, elbowing the girl.

"Psh, let's just go." Niky grabbed Sam's elbow, and dragged her along with her.

OoOoO

_{Starscream's POV}_

After landing on one of the run ways, I quickly activated my holoform. Just in case any human's happened upon me.

My holoform consisted of a male in his late 20's, with short black hair and dark wine colored eyes. It wore a flight suit, which was white, with red and blue stripes.

I heard a loud pop in the air, and saw Skywarp in his F-15 Eagle form. His holoform was already activated. It appeared to be a male in his early 20's, short black hair just like mine, but more messy. Also, with very interesting ruby eyes. His holoform also wore something similar to mine; only it was dark purple, with black on it.

"My holoform's name is gonna be Skye!" Skywarp suddenly spoke, making me snap out of my studies.

"Why?" I asked, giving him a blank stare.

Skywarp shrugged, "Because I want it to?" His holoform smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, wondering when Thundercracker was going to get here, so we could begin this whole..._ operation._

"C'mon, Screamer! You have to have a cool name too!" Skywarp grinned at me.

"..."

"Please?" He whined.

"Fine," I groaned in annoyance. "As long as you shut up." I hissed at him, sending my trine mate a glare.

"Deal." I tried to ignore his sudden cheery smile.

"..." My holoform glitched for a second, as I drifted into my thoughts. "I don't know." I said finally, giving another loud sigh.

"Hmm..." Skywa-... Skye, looked towards the blue sky, watching the clouds pass by gently. "How about... Antares?" He snickered.

I stared at him, before searching the World Wide Web of that name. "Greek?" I questioned.

"Yup! I think it means _'Giant Red Star'_." His snicker broke into full out laughter. "Be- Because, you think you're the top dog, the best, the _most awsomest-_"

"I get it." I said flatly, but smirked nonetheless. "I suppose it _does _fit." I stated smugly.

"My name is a nature name that refers to the Sky. Pretty easy, right?" Skywarp chuckled. I found myself nodding in agreement, until a roar of a jet engine took our attention to the sky.

"TC, s'bout time!" Skywarp called as the blue jet slowly landed next to Skywarp. Thundercracker stopped for a second, before his holoform flitted to life, seeing as both his trine mates had theirs up.

Thundercracker's holoform had short spiky black hair which was smoothed to the back. He had burgundy eyes, and a blue flight suit just like Skywarp's and mine.

"TC, you got to have a different name!"

"What, why?" Thundercracker scoffed at the purple and black jet beside him.

"Because, it's fun!" Skywarp whined, making me twitch in annoyance. "Screamer is Antares!"

Thundercracker blinked, going still for a moment as he searched the web. "Fitting." He said, smirking at me. I glared at him, sneering.

"It's okay, I thought of a name for you too, TC!" Skywarp said excitedly. This time, it was my turn to smirk at the blue jet.

"What is this name?" He asked, seething inwardly.

"Raiden!" Skywarp chirped.

"A Japanese name?" Thundercracker questioned, beating me to the punch.

"Yeah, _God of Thunder_," Skywarp cackled devilishly. "Oh, and if you're wondering, I'm Skye."

"How come you get a normal name?" Thundercracker huffed.

"Yes, that is what I want to know." I added, agreeing with my trine mate. Skywarp looked in-between us, pouting.

"Fine, I guess I could change my name to... to... Ava? But that sounds girly."

"Sky and Heaven. Interesting." Thundercracker nodded slowly.

"It's Ava, so shut up now." I scowled. Skywarp grinned at me sheepishly. My spark nearly jumped when a sudden ping rang, telling me that someone had commed. me. I opened it, sighing in relief once I realized that it was Frenzy.

_"All Spark located." _The small 'Con informed.

_"Good." _I replied, ending the link with Barricade's partner. I opened my comm. with everyone else, thinking that they all better be in position, or else...

_"This is Starscream. All Decepticons: Mobilize."_

_"We're right behind you." _Thundercracker said for both him and Skywarp.

_"Barricade en-route."_

_"Devastator reporting."_

_"Bonecrusher rolling."_

_"Blackout incoming."_

_"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" _All their voices rang through his comm. link, making me sneer as we all took off.

OoOoO

Woooot! Skywarp is so cute. *shot*

~Love me or Hate me~


	11. Feather Eleven: Megatron Rises

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Eleven: Megatron Rises

OoOoO

After a whole twenty minutes of confusion and demands, Samantha and Nakita were finally granted access, under the rule of staying alongside the others. They were not allowed to separate or go different ways, and must stay with the other group at all times.

Samantha scoffed, and let a different man lead them to where her brother was. Ten minutes later, they ended up in a large room which was really cold. The cold made Samantha's skin prickle and she shivered and looked up slowly.

"Niky... Isn't that," Samantha stopped, staring. "Megatron... ?"  
"I- think it is." She gaped.

Samantha smiled, but frowned once a frozen little drop of water landed on her forehead. She looked up, and noticed that it was some of that stuff that they had used to freeze Bumblebee.

"We're losing pressure!" A voice startled her from her thoughts.

"..." She stayed silent, watching as everyone began to panic.

"We're losing NBE-1!" A different guy shouted, sounding very stressed and alert.

"Megatron..." Sam murmured, watching everyone run around. "It's, you know... Kind of breathe taking, in a way." She muttered to Niky, who could only nod in response.

The guy who had lead us here grabbed our arms, making us jump. "Come on, quickly. Your brother is in the room over there." He said, practically dragging the two girls away from all the panic.

Sammy raised her eyebrow, but allowed herself to be dragged to the other room down the hall. They arrived, and Samantha scanned the crowd for her brother.

"Hey," She turned to Niky, who had nudged her. "Don't you think that guy is cute?" She whispered to me, giggling.

"Which one?" Sammy whispered back, blinking.

"The one pointing the gun at the douche by that car." She giggled again, pointing.

Samantha followed her finger, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Wait, what about a certain 'Con that starts with _Star _and ends with _Scream_?" Sammy teased, poking Niky's gut.

"I don't like him!" She blurted loudly, making everyone in the room turn to us.

"... Sam!" Samantha froze, but then grinned when she spotted her brother pushing past a couple guys.

"Sam!" She yelled back, hugging him.

"I was worried about you! I didn't know where you went." He scolded, glaring lightly.

"Heh, sorry." Samantha smiled sheepishly.

"Well, where were you?" He demanded, blinking.

"Uhm..." Sammy slowly looked at Niky, before realizing something. "Oh! Sam, this is my friend, Nakita!"

"Hey, you could just call me Niky. It's nice to meet you!" Niky smiled, waving to Sam.

"Ditto." He replied quickly, offering a polite smile, despite what was currently happening.

"Dildo?"

Samantha nearly choked on her spit as she burst out into giggles. "Oh- _my God!_"

"What?" Niky frowned in confusion. "Did I say something?"

"Yo- you said _dildo_!" Samantha gasped out, falling to her knee's as she struggled to stop her laughter.

Niky stared for a second, before grinning. "Oops!" She chuckled, the laughter getting to her.

After a few minutes, the pair finally stopped laughing. "So, so, uhh... What's going on?" Samantha asked, wiping away the tears that had gathered while she laughed.

"I could bring you to your car robot now." One of the guys said, motioning for all of them to follow.

Sam blinked, and followed after the guy, dragging Samantha with him.

OoOoO

Samantha gasped when she saw Bumblebee. It was worse than what she had originally thought. She glared, crossing her arms.

"If one more person- _Oh no he didn't_!" She growled, ready to attack if she needed to.

"It's okay!" The same guy who led them all here yelled, stepping up to stop all the guys.

"Bee! It's okay!" Sam yelled, running up to Bumblebee. He patted the robot. "They aren't going to hurt you anymore!" He said in an attempt to comfort the small robot.

Bumblebee sat up, aiming his cannons at all the men. "Its okay, Bee!" Sam murmured again. Bumblebee made a whistling sound, and slowly stood, still on alert.

"We're gonna take you to the All Spark, okay?" Sam smiled.

The Autobot tilted his head, and nodded slowly. Again, the group followed the guy towards the All Spark.

Once they reached the room where the All Spark was being held, Samantha stared up in awe. Bumblebee stared at it, before moving towards it. He studied it, and lifted both his servo's up towards it.

"Oh, he's doing something." One of the army guys stated, watching Bumblebee intently.

Samantha looked at him. "Who're you?" She asked casually.

He paused, and stared down at her. "Epps."

Sam grinned, "I'm Samantha, Sam's sister. But you could just call me Sammy." She chuckled at his expression. The two went back to watching the Autobot work his magic. Sammy jolted when a flash of light came from the cube when Bumblebee touched it, and it sparked again, before it started folding into smaller sizes.

"Again, breath taking." Sammy whispered to Niky, who watched in amazement.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain," A female voice played from Bumblebee's radio as he turned to the humans, holding the now smaller cube in his palms. "Let's get to it."

"He's right. If we stay here, we're done for-"

"'Cause Megatron's in the other hanger." Niky finished for him without thinking.

"Right." He nodded seriously, but smiled.

Nakita coughed, and blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry." She murmured.

"What's your name?" Samantha asked, staring at the other army guy.

"Lennox." The man replied, nodding.

"I'm Samantha, and this is Niky." Sammy casually introduced them to Lennox.

OoOoO

Lennox went on about his plan, and soon everything slide into motion. Sam dragged his sister to Bumblebee, while Mikaela and Niky followed closely behind.

"Hey, I'm Niky!" The tanned girl smiled at Mikaela.

"Mikaela." Mikaela smiled back.

"Wait, Sam!" Samantha stopped, nearly making her brother trip over his own two feet.

"What?" He huffed at her, frowning.

"We'll, uh, stay here."

"What! _Why!?_"

"I have something I need to do!" Sammy whined, her hand slipping from her brother's hold.

"What?" He cocked his head.

"Uhh," Samantha shared a look with Niky, before turning back to her brother. "You know... that time of the mont-"

"Aww! Don't start talking about that!" Sam cried, covering his ears.

Nakita and Mikaela chuckled at his reaction.

"I- I gotta..."

"Okay! _Okay._ But _promise _me you'll get home safely! Get a ride from someone, get them to take you two back home, or something!" He stressed, crossing his arms in that way that meant _You-better-listen-to-me-because-I-am-your-older-br other_ kind of way.

"I will, Sam." Samantha smiled, patting her brother's head.

"Okay..." He said, him and Mikaela getting into Bumblebee. Samantha watched, and sighed in relief and turned to Niky. "Well, got a pad or something?"

"I thought you were lying?"

"... Of course I am!" Samantha laughed at Niky's face, making the other girl frown. "Now, do you remember where Megatron is?" She asked, staring down the different halls.

"I think he was this way." They waited until everyone was distracted with their own thing, and the two slowly snuck away.

Nakita and Samantha reached the area where Megatron was being held in record time, and found that it was all in an up roar. People were racing around, struggling to freeze the Decepticon leader or run away from his terrorizing.

"I AM MEGATRON!" He yelled, making Samantha and Niky jump from his loud scream. He wiped out a large mace-type weapon, and destroyed anything and everything that came in his way.

"He's cool, in a scary dangerous way." Niky turned to Samantha, snorting.

"You think everyone's cool." She replied, turning back to Megatron as they backed against the wall.

"True."

Samantha froze, watching as his burning red optics landed on them. "I-... Come in peace?" She chuckled awkwardly, attempting to make a kling-on sign with her fingers. She never got the chance to, when Megatron took a step forward, scowling deeply.

"Who are you, fleshlings?" He demanded with a fierce glare.

"Samantha Witwicky, and this is Nakita Nakt Aya?" Samantha answered for them, shaking nervously. She found herself wondering if he was going to squish them or something.

Megatron studied them for a moment, before grinning eerily. He turned away, and continued to fight off all the other humans with ease. After he was finished with them, and had a moment peace, he grabbed Samantha and Niky rather harshly, and threw them up into the air. He transformed into a jet, and they fell into his cramped cockpit.

"I don't like how we're squished together..." Nakita mumbled, her stomach doing flips as Megatron escaped from the base.

Samantha chuckled, and nodded. "I guess it's just how it is." She shrugged, not wanting to anger the Decepticon Lord.

"Yeah, I know." Niky huffed, trying to get herself more comfortable. They swooped towards the ground, making Samantha tense as Megatron suddenly swerved and transformed mid-air. Again, she felt the whoosh of air as she fell towards the ground. She yelped and gasped once she landed in Megatron's open palm, knocking the air from her lungs from the way she landed.

"That scared me..." She muttered, looking at Niky who was safe in Megatron's other hand.

"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." Samantha and Niky turned to see Starscream, who bowed at Megatron.

"Where is the cube, Starscream?" Megatron demanded, searching the seeker.

"The human's took it, master!" Starscream hissed.

"You have failed me yet again, Starscream! Find them!" He ordered, glowering at the seeker.

OoOoO

Megs is alive! MUWAHAHAH- *slapped* Meh. Samantha and Niky amaze me sometimes. Lol

~Love me or Hate me~


	12. Feather Twelve: Shall we Die Together?

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twelve: Shall we Die Together?

OoOoO

"Right away, Lord Megatron!" Starscream bowed his helm, and flew off, leaving the two girls alone with the Decepticon Leader.

Samantha bit her lip, looking up at the leader himself, "Megatron..." She called in a quiet voice; half hoping that he didn't hear her.

"What, girl?" He scowled down at her.

She frowned, crossing her arms, "My name isn't _girl._ It's Sammy." Due to her anger, she forgot what she was about to ask him. Instead, she settled for watching him transform back into his jet mode.

"What kind of jet are you?" She asked instead, seeing nothing like it.

"Cybertronian." He said.

"Ah..." She nodded.

"Get in." He demanded, cockpit door flying open. Nakita and Samantha stood there silently. "Now!" He barked, making the two jump and clamber inside.

He took off, making them fall back into each other with squeaks at how fast he went. Samantha could practically feel his smirk as his engine rumbled. She let out a scream as he suddenly dove down, while Niky started laughing.

Sammy felt like she was the middle part of a sandwich, stuck in between Megatron's soft seat and her friend. Speaking of which-

"Ouch!" Sam yelped, feeling Nakita's elbow hit her stomach as they shot forward.

"Sorry!" Niky called, only now starting to freak out.

"Yo- You're crushing me..." She muttered from the pain.

"I can't help it! We're going to fast!" She struggled out.

"Can't we go slo- oow!" Samantha cried out, Nakita's elbow digging in her rib cage.

"I can't- can we, uh, just stop for a second?" She whined, trying so desperately to peel herself from her friend so she could readjust her position.

"Alright, we can stop." Megatron said suddenly.

"Oka- _AHH!_" Samantha screamed, wrapping her arms around Niky's body as they suddenly dropped, tumbling in the wind as they fell towards the Earth. "Did I forget to mention that I'm _SO NOT GOOD WITH HEIGHTS_!" She yelled, burying her face in Nakita's neck so she wouldn't have to see their doom. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna-"  
"You're not going to die!" Niky argued, finally beginning to get used to the free-falling experience.

"I am!" Samantha screeched, not convinced at all. Megatron's engine rumbled to life, and he straightened out before jolting forward.

"Oh my God. Not funny." Sammy stated after she took a minute to collect herself.

Ten minutes later, Samantha found that they were in Mission City, confusing her. "Why are we..." She didn't get to finish her question, before Megatron transformed on the top of a high up building, letting the girls fall onto his servo before placing them not-so-gently on the roof top. He smirked, "Stay here." He hissed, before jumping from the building, transforming gracefully in the air.

"Not like we have a choice, dude." Niky muttered, thankful that the Decepticon Lord was gone before he could hear her comment. Samantha snorted, sharing her exact thoughts as she peered over the edge.

"Great." She muttered, shaking her head. "Of all things..."  
Another jet engine roar pulled her from her complaints, and both Sammy and Niky looked skyward to see Starscream circle around them, before transforming on the roof top. "Stupid Autobots." He sneered, throwing a glare off the roof.

"Hey, they are still my friends!" Samantha frowned, taking a few steps up to Starscream before she could lay a kick on his giant pede. "Bad, Starscream." She warned, much like one would do to a dog.

"Whatever." Starscream scoffed, taking a step away from the human girl. He, too, peered over the edge, smirking. "That right there is Devastator." He nodded towards the tank that was firing at Ironhide and practically anything in sight he was able to.

"Hey, we don't have super eyeball zooming abilities like you do, so calm down." Nakita pouted, although she didn't have the heart to stay mad at Starscream for long.

"What about the others?" Samantha asked, giving Niky a sympathetic smile before turning back to Starscream. She totally agreed with her friend, but she wanted to know what was happening down there. It was like a full out battle which Megatron dragged them into.

"There is Blackout." Starscream motioned to the helicopter.

"Uhm, what about Barricade?" She asked, turning away from the helicopter which began to shoot from above.

Starscream was silent, then he scoffed loudly. "You're always the same."

"Th- the same?" She asked quietly, tilting her head.

"Then we have Bonecrusher." Starscream continued on with his introductions, not realizing that Samantha wasn't even paying any attention to him.

Her eyes loomed the streets, but from the height they were at was too far for her to make any of the cars out. Her gazed ended up lingering on one of the fights, where Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz all began to team up against Devastator, easily tearing him a part.

She licked her lips, a pang welling up in her chest as she found she couldn't tear her gaze away from the scene. "I take it you see this a lot." She muttered to Starscream, not expecting him to answer.

"You get used to it after a while." Starscream replied honestly. "Unless you're weak." He added, nodding.

Samantha rolled her eyes, and finally turned her head away, jumping once she saw Megatron zoom by.

"You want a piece of me!?" Samantha craned her head so she was able to see Jazz, who had been snatched up by the Decepticon leader, and was currently being pinned down.

"No! I want _two_!" Megatron cackled evilly, forcefully tearing the small Autobot apart. Despite the small car's attitude, Samantha had grown to like the Porsche. "You killed Jazz." Sam muttered in half-disbelief as she watched Megatron carelessly toss this remains of the Autobot away. The Decepticon lord ignored her, and Optimus came barreling towards him, both taking off into the air in a vicious attack. She was about to turn back to Starscream, but realized that he was probably long gone.

She turned back to Megatron and Optimus, about to say something to her friend, before a loud crash shook the building, making her and Niky lose their balance and fall to their butts.

Samantha hurriedly turned around; eyes widened as she saw the part which Nakita had fell on begin to crumble away as if it was dust. "Niky!" She screeched, racing towards the tanned girl. She clasped her hand tightly, and struggled to hold her from the falling chunks of brick and metal.

"Help me!" Niky screamed, her free hand trying to pull herself up with Samantha's help. "Your hands are all sweaty!" She yelled, wishing that this wasn't happening to them all of a sudden.

"_So are_- yours!" Sammy struggled out, using both her hands to grip Nakita's moist one. Fear tugged at her heart, as she felt her friends hand slip from in between her, and ducked down when another loud crash shook the building. A large chunk flew towards Samantha, making her cringe as she waited for the contact to knock them both over so they could fall to their death. But, it never came...

She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw Starscream kicking the chunks of bricks away from them, at the same time pulling Nakita up from the edge.

"Oh my God!" Niky gaped, shakily latching onto Starscream's thumb for a source of comfort.

"Niky! I'm.. so sorry." Samantha muttered miserable, her heart sinking into her stomach. "I couldn't..." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to cry no matter how much she wanted to.

Megatron gave Starscream a command, but Samantha was sure she had heard her brother's name in the mix of words, and felt guilt and panic rise. The seeker attacked Optimus as he tried to fly by, and the two battled it out before Optimus then shot Starscream crashing into the building. He quickly flew away, eager to get to Sam before Megatron had the chance to.

A sharp cry of pain pulled her from her worries, and Samantha's eyes widened when she saw the state of her friend's arm.

"P- part of the metal..." Niky trailed off, cradling her broken arm close to her body despite the intense pain. She whimpered, tears pricking her eyes. "Sam... I don't... don't want to die." She cried out, sniffling.

"You won't, I swear!" Samantha pulled her friend close. She knew she was only saying words of comfort, even when she knew they didn't work. But it was all she could offer, along with her support and help. "We really need to get off of this building." She hissed. Starscream had yet again disappeared, and she cursed the seeker for leaving them alone up there. Due to the remains of the battle on the roof top, the way to the stairs has been blocked off by the various broken parts of the building.

Another rumble caused a pile of chunks to slowly roll down, and straight towards the two girls. "Sammy!" Niky shouted desperately, curling into her friend. "SAM!" She yelled, making the brown haired girl turn just in time to see more of the rocks topple over them. She cried out from the pain, and shifted her position so some of the chunks rolled off of them. She pushed the rest away, and realized that her ankle was jammed in between two bigger remains of the building.

"I- I think my ankle is broken..." Samantha breathed out, pain shooting up her leg if she tried to move it. She just lay there, staring up at the seemingly innocent sky. As if no battle was currently happening down below.

'_I really hate heights._' Samantha thought, heart skipping a beat when another loud crash sounded off somewhere close by. She turned her head slowly, seeing and feeling most of the roof top crumble from beneath her and Nakita's bodies. The last thing Samantha remembered was trying to reach for the edge of the roof, wanting to live, and the fearful squeeze she felt on her hand by Nakita.

OoOoO

D'aww. Sad battle.

~Love me or Hate me~


	13. Feather Thirteen: Palm of a Healer - One

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Thirteen: Palm of a Healer - Part One

OoOoO

_Samantha's eyes slowly opened and a quiet groan escaped her dry lips. She slowly stood up, as if she was in a trance, and slowly looked at her surroundings._

_To her surprise, there were tons of other robots, walking around as if it was just another day. The sky was dark with night time, and the neighborhood she was in didn't seem like the best, but it didn't matter. She still found her surroundings quite amazing._

_'Where am I?' She thought, turning again. 'Am I dead... I better not be dead.' She scowled at the thought. Nothing could get rid of her that easily. Well, except falling off a high up building with her best friend. "Niky!" She gasped, wondering if her friend at least made it out alive by some miracle._

_"Snowhunter." The gruff voice made her jump, as she turned around to see a tall black and silver mech._

_'BARRICADE!?' Samantha stared in shock, watching the Decepticon walk right up to a femme with protruding wings on either side of her frame. The femme was facing the other way, but turned to give Barricade a warm smile._

_'What a pretty femme...' Sam thought, watching the pair._

_"Guess what!" Snowhunter grinned up at the grounder._

_"What?" Barricade asked, raising an optic ridge._

_"I-... no, nevermind." Snowhunter laughed teasingly, making the mech frown in the rejection._

_"Hmm, well, I'll find out one of these days." He smirked, pulling the femme close to him._

_"Oh? By doing what?" She asked, elbowing him playfully._

_"I have my ways." He said secretively, choosing not to share this information with Snowhunter._

_'So cute-! I didn't know that Barr-!'_

OoOoO

Samantha shot up, gasping for breath. She furiously looked around the room, before she relaxed her muscles. '_Am I in the hospital?_' She thought, lying back down slowly. "Why is this metal...?" She wrinkled her nose at the touch of cold metal, and slowly looked at her hospital bed. She searched the room, and was shocked when she found large object that looked like a needle that was the same size as her. Sam eventually concluded that she was dreaming. Have a very, very, weird dream.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a large robot, which was holding a clipboard in his servos. "Uhh, giant robot guy, where am I... ?" She asked quietly, hoping this stranger could tell her just what the hell she was dreaming out.

"Ah, you're awake. Your friend will be happy to see you." He stated, holding the door open for a much smaller figure to enter.

"My-_ Niky_!" Samantha gasped, her eyes darting to the human. "What happened to your arm?" She frowned, staring at the bandaged arm which was held up with a sling.

"You... Don't remember?" Nakita cocked her brow, giving Sam a curious stare. Sammy gave her a blank stare, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Where am I, again?"

"My medical bay. I'm Hook."

"... The giant robot thing has a name... _And_ he's a doctor." Samantha muttered, feeling suddenly awkward and weirded out about the things she dreamt of. "So, what are you?" She narrowed her eyes in thought.

Hook then stopped, and tilted his head at her. Samantha did the same, before questioningly turning to Nakita. "Uhh, you know, Giant alien robots from space?" Niky offered, waiting to Samantha to catch her drift.

"Cool, you're from space?" Sam blinked, grinning.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Nakita huffed, put her one functional arm on her hip.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Autobots, Decepticons, War on Earth?"

"... _Okay_?"

"Hook, maybe you should run another test on her..." Niky sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The Decepticon nodded, his servo shifting into some sort of scanner.

Samantha blinked from the weird sensation, but otherwise stayed still.

Hook stopped, eyes widening. "That's... impossible." He muttered to himself, doing another scan of the girl. He shook his head, turning away for a moment, thoughts racing. '_If it is true, then I suppose that it really was her. But then she pushed, or repressed, all those other memories in danger of regaining her old ones. Strange._' Hook shook his helm, and slowly looked at Nakita.

"It seems strange. But, this girl, uh, how do I say it? She... Lost her memories." Hook replied, giving Samantha another curious stare.  
"Wait! _All_ of them?" Nakita frowned, clearly worried for the girl.

"No, not all. Just the more recent ones. About what had happened in Mission City, before she passed out." Hook added.

Samantha stared, taking all this information in. "How do I... get my memories back?"  
"It'd take some time, nothing too serious. But to speed it up, I can-" A loud hiss pulled both their attention to the door, only to see Megatron and Starscream walk in.

Hook looked pointedly down at Nakita, who shrugged innocently, "What, I thought that I should tell them..." She pouted, making a move to stand aside so she couldn't get trampled.

Megatron easily pushed the seeker out of his way, walking up to the girl in all his glory. "You, girl, do you remember who I am?"  
"_Don't call me girl... _Uh, nope." Sam shook her head. She was beginning to feel like she wanted to wake up from this really strange dream. But then that feeling sunk in, like it wasn't a dream at all. Maybe she was just going crazy.

"I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. And this over there is Starscream, my Second in Command." Megatron introduced them in a huff of annoyance.

"Do you remember who you are?" Starscream added, stopping momentarily to send Megatron a glare.

Sam snorted, crossing her arms, "Of course I do. I'm Samantha Witwicky." She replied automatically.

"Excellent." Megatron smirked, making Sammy falter. "Is there a way for her to remember?" Megatron turned to Hook, staring at the medic and constructicon.

Hook nodded slowly, looking down at Samantha. "There is one way that is fast enough, and it will work."

"Then do it!" Megatron hissed, slamming his servo against the medical berth, making Samantha flinch slightly.

Hook shook his head, "It isn't that simple. I need someone else's memories from the battle. And this lucky 'Con and her would have to be put into recharge for this to work."  
"Recharge?"

"Sleep."

"Ah." Samantha nodded slowly, looking around the room.

Starscream shook his head, "Well, I wasn't the one there who witnessed the entire ordeal." He scoffed.

"I can't either, I was kinda out of it at the time, and not to mention scared out of my wits." Nakita shook her head, shivering from the horrid memory of Mission City.

Hook sighed, and turned to one of the machines. He typed a few things in, before stopping. He turned and stared up at Megatron, who seemed oblivious to his stare.

Slowly, the others turned their gazed to him, before he decided to glare at them all. Samantha snickered, and shifted so she was lying down again. Megatron only sneered as he lay in the berth next to hers.

Hook then attached some wires to Megatron's helm, and also hooked up some wires to Samantha's body. He took a much smaller needle, which was still big to humans, and put the clear liquid inside of the wires. "That should help you sleep." He stated. Samantha nodded, before the room began to warp and go all fuzzy, as her consciousness slipped away.

OoOoO

_{__Megatron's POV}_

_"No! I want two!" I roared, tearing apart the small annoying Autobot. I threw the pieces of his dead body away, and looked around for my next prey. I smirked once I saw Prime charging towards me, making me dive from the perch I stood on and quickly shift into Jet mode, tackling him in the air._

_I managed to knock him off of, so I took off in the direction that the human boy had went._

_Once I spotted him, and dove towards him, but got distracted by shots being fired from more of the Autobots. I swerved out of the way, and shot at them a few times before landing on the ground. _

_"Give me the cube, boy!" I spat out, following him into some large building. I followed his human stench, and punched my way through the floor easily, spotting him running away. I cursed at him as he scurried away, and out of my reach. I managed to trace him to the very top of the building, a sickening grin spreading on my face. "No one could help you now. So give me the cube." I demanded, reaching my clawed servo out for the cube._

_The human shook his head hurriedly, holding the All Spark closer to his human body as he jumped on the edge, carefully maneuvering his way away from me._

_"I will never give you the Cube, Megatron!" The human hissed, his voice wavering as he tightly held onto a statue._

_"Too bad," I sneered, shifting so my mace dropped out. "I'll just have to take it by force." I chuckled darkly, swinging the mace at the pillar the human clung to._

_It broke apart, and he began to fall backwards, cube still in his arms as he screamed._

_"SAM!" My optics narrowed, watching Optimus dive for the boy. He caught him, telling him to hold on, as he crashed into the ground with enough force to rattle the road a bit._

_I watched from a top the building, before jumping off._

_"If I can't defeat Megatron... I want you to put the Cube in my chest." I heard Optimus tell the human, making me scowl._

_'I'll just make sure that I finish you off before you can do that, Prime.' I thought, landing with a roar as I blasted Optimus with my weapon._

_"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus stated, standing up in a protective stance._

_"No, it's just me." I grinned, un-effected by him._

_"At the end of this day; One shall stand, and one shall fall."_

OoOoO

~Love me or Hate me~


	14. Feather Fourteen: Palm of a Healer - Two

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Fourteen: Palm of a Healer - Part Two

OoOoO

_I sneered at him, and charged forward with a roar, eager to end this fight. Prime had landed a good punch, knocking me to the ground. I glared daggers at him, and kicked him back, watching him fly to the side._

_I stood, aiming my gun before a blast suddenly made contact with my back. I turned and growled loudly, seeing a bunch of jets above me. I shot at them, before turning back to Optimus. I shot him, knocking him backwards again with the blast._

_I reached for the boy, but Prime was quick on his feet, and shot at me before I could reach the human._

_"Sam! Put the cube into my chest!" Prime called, crawling towards the boy. "Sam!" He insisted, reaching for the boy._

_I could only watch as Sam ran to me, holding the cube up. The All Sparks power began to suddenly combine with my own spark._

_Just when I thought it was the end, the boy was knocked back, cube falling from his hands. My optics burned into the girls, whose eyes were now a dark red._

_'Snowhunter-' I thought, staring._

_She smiled sadly; a loud crackle and Skywarp appeared beside her. He reached for me, making sure he had a good grip before grabbing the girl, and teleporting back to base._

_OoOoO_

_I heaved myself up against the wall, frowning deeply. Skywarp had let me go, and with the help of Thundercracker, the two seekers pulled me onto one of Hook's medical berths._

_"Frag." Hook hissed, rushing around for his needed supplies._

_I noticed that Scalpel was busy working on some of Blackout's minor wounds, letting the Constructicon do the deeper ones after._

_The girl stepped up to me as Skywarp carefully lifted her onto the berth, and she stared, before holding up her hand to me. There was a small cut on her palm, as well as multiple bruises and scrapes and cuts mostly on her arms and legs._

_Her usual blue eyes were still colored red, as she slowly lowered her hand on top of my spark casing._

_My ripped and dented armor slowly began to heal as if nothing had happened, as well as my energon fluids slowly came to a stop from leaking._

_Hook took a step forward, watching in amazement silently. I sat up slowly, studying my frame which looked as good as new. "Snowhunter..." I muttered._

_She nodded, a small smile coming to her face._

_"Wh-! Bu-, how?" Skywarp sputtered, staring at the girl in shock._

_"..." She stayed silent, turning to look at the seeker. "I can't say exactly..." She whispered, before shaking her head. "It's not important." She added. The red tint in her eyes faded and revealed soft blue eyes, and she fell backwards._

_Skywarp caught her on time, and gently laid her down on the berth, still looking shocked..._

OoOoO

"Th- They took Samantha!" Sam yelled, reaching for his head which he clutched. His head spun and thumped in pain as he raced around, double checking for his sister. He couldn't find her anywhere!

Optimus watched him, before sullenly looking at the ground. "And Megatron is still alive... I don't understand." He frowned. "The All Spark should have destroyed him."

Sam quickly shook his head, not helping with the dizziness. "I- I can't... What am I going to tell my mom and dad!?"

"Do not worry, Sam. We will help you get your sister back. And put an end to Megatron and his cause." Optimus swore, standing up fully. Sam could only nod, not trusting his voice as tears flooded his eyes.

Optimus turned, gathering everyone up. He froze, staring in shock as Jazz stepped up slowly. "Heya, Prime." The small Porsche croaked out, coughing.

"Jazz... I thought you-"

"I thought so too. But, I saw this girl when I came to, and I was... well, repaired." He shook his head, clearly confused as the rest of us were.

"Well, we are glad you are alright, soldier." Optimus gave his second in command a firm nod.

"S'good ta be back, Prime." Jazz smirked.

OoOoO

Nakita watched as Hook typed in a few things, before flicking a switch. It went silent, before the machine dimmed and gave a short hum.

Megatron stirred, his optics coming back online. "What happened?" Nakita asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Lord Megatron's memories have ended there, just before Samantha was about to wake up." Hook said, disconnecting the wires from Megatron.

"I see." She nodded slowly, wandering over to her friend. Samantha groaned, and slowly sat up, wincing in pain. "I had a weird dream, Niky..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What did you dream of?" Niky smiled, trying not the laugh.

"I dreamt that I lost part of my memory or something, and had to be forced to remember through Mega-" She stopped, noticing the Decepticon Leader staring at her with a scowl on his face.

"... I take it it wasn't a dream." She concluded, standing up. She glanced down at her ankle, which was wrapped in some bandages. It didn't hurt when she put weight on it, confusing her.

"You, my friend, are amazingly weird." Nakita stated, helping her friend up. Sam blinked, and smiled before looking at Hook, then to Megatron.

"Who is... Snowhunter?" She asked quietly, remembering her previous dream or something about Barricade who called that femme 'Snowhunter'.

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you are." Nakita shrugged, looking over her friend's wounds. Samantha stared down at her wrapped up hand, narrowing her eyes curiously. She began to unwrap it, despite Hook's little warning.

"What are you doing?" Nakita asked, feeling worried.

"Seeing what's under the bandage." She replied, keen on finding out. The cloth gently fell to the floor, and the two human's stared at her palm.

A large scar was formed on it, looking as if had been there for a while. Even though she got it not even two hours ago...

Niky reached forward, and gently traced the healed skin. A sudden shock went through her body, and she yanked her hand away as if she had been burned.

"Wh- what the heck was that?" Nakita yelped, staring at Samantha's palm in shock.

"I have no idea." Samantha replied, wearing the same expression as her friend.

"I believe that Samantha has at least a small shard of the All Spark embedded in her skin." Hook supplied, tilting his head at the small healed wound.

"Seriously?" Samantha groaned. She just wanted to go home, and take a long wonderful nap. And bathe.

"You don't mean the same All Spark that Megatron wanted, right?" Nakita winced, scratching the back of her head.

"That is what I mean." Hook blinked.

"Where is Megs anyways?" Samantha twitched, ready to rip him a new one. If she was able to... She hadn't even noticed him slip out of the room.

"I believe he went to the main conference room with Starscream." Hook said, motioning to the door. He still had some work to do.

"I'll show you!" Nakita chirped, pulling Samantha with her onto Hook's offered hand. He let the two off, and they left him alone in the medical bay, leaving him to his work.

Samantha stomped into the Conference room, sneering up at the leader of the Decepticons. "Megatron, you tried to kill my _brother_! You killed Ja-"

_Snowhunter stepped closer to the fallen warrior. She overlooked the many parts Megatron had ripped from his small frame, and took another step towards Jazz. She carefully laid her hand on his upper half, the torn and broken parts slowly getting fixed and pulled back together, and then did the same for his other half. She took her time, and eventually had him all fixed up. She turned away when she heard his systems begin to reboot, deciding the get out of his way and go find Megatron._

"azz..." Samantha trailed off, now fully confused. "Or, did you..." she shook her head, but continued her rage at the leader.

Megatron seethed outwardly, shifting his position on his throne. "I didn't kill him, so rest assured." He spat out, feeling oddly dejected about the whole ordeal.

"Who is Snowhunter?" Samantha was about to ask this herself, but it seemed that Nakita had beaten her to the punch, again. She looked away from her friend and to Megatron, who tensed for a brief moment.

"A Decepticon femme." He replied quietly.

Samantha's shoulders sagged, "Can't you tell us all about her?" She frowned, wanting to find everything out about this strange new femme.

"In due time, you will know."

OoOoO

Glad that's all done and over with. lol :P Now I can finally focus on my many ideas. Muwahahahah!

~Love me or Hate me~


	15. Feather Fifteen: Genderswapped

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Fifteen: Genderswapped

OoOoO

"Bee, I just can't understand... What would they want with my sister?" Sam groaned, irritated. "The war is over, isn't it? I mean, we still have the All Spark..."

Bumblebee patted his charge's head in response. "Don't be sad, Sam. We'll find her." He tried to ignore the obvious glitches in his voice, wondering if Ratchet had truly fixed it.

"Yeah, that's what Prime said... But I can't help but..." Sam trailed off, listening to the rushed thumps he heard. He turned to see Ironhide hurry into the room, a large data pad in his hands. He immediately walked over to the Prime.

"I think I have a location on the 'Cons." Ironhide said, making the others who were in the room turn to him.

OoOoO

"Don't you think that Megatron can be creepy sometimes?" Nakita whispered, leaning in close to Samantha.

"Of course. Isn't it awesome?" Sam whispered back, grinning. Niky nodded, but paused a moment later.

"Wait, what?" She stared at Samantha.

The two began to giggle, causing the Decepticon Lord to look over at them, glaring, immediately shutting them up. "I can hear you, you know." He snapped, making the two start giggling again.

He only sighed miserably, and continued his demands at Soundwave, who only nodded his helm in understanding.

"Megatron, can't you tell us more?"

"Of?"

"O- er, about Snowhunter?" Sam shrugged nonchalantly, wanting to know anything she could get her hands on.

"Snowhunter was a brave femme." He smirked, enjoying the defeated expressions of the two girls.

"More!" Niky whined loudly.

"Snowhunter was a Decepticon."

"We already know that!" Niky groaned.

"Snowhunter loved to fly."

"Now we're talking!" Niky cackled, obviously delighted. Samantha raised her eyebrow, mulling over the information. Megatron frowned, and shifted in his position as he sent Soundwave away, who had just been studying the whole scene.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He decided, taking a sudden interest in his sharp tipped fingers.

Nakita groaned again, and stood up hastily, "Stop mocking me!" She yelled at him, before turning on her heel to stomp out of the room in a raging fit.

"Ah..." Samantha watched her friend leave, before turning around to Megatron. "Jeez! Don't you have any feelings?" She scoffed at him, before she stood to run after her friend. She ran out into the hall, heart dropping when she couldn't see Niky in sight. "Niky! Where the hell did you go?!" She yelled, pouting when she didn't get a response.

"Jeez, watch it!" Sam twirled around, and saw Frenzy standing there, rubbing his helm tiredly. "Frenzy, you're okay!" She cried, hugging the small Decepticon, which was kinda painful in the end.

She pulled away, and turned to face a similar looking robot, which was the same size as Frenzy, but had a different build, and color scheme. "Who're you?" She asked.

"This is Rumble, he's... I guess you could say brother?" Frenzy blinked.

"Which reminds me, why are you talking so differe-" Samantha stopped, watching Rumble tackle Frenzy to the ground.

"I can introduce myself, you wookie!" He huffed, wrestling with Frenzy on the ground. She smiled, remembering when she would sometimes wrestle with her own brother

"Snot dumpster!" Frenzy yelled back, struggling to keep his brother off of him.

Quietly, she backed away, and continued on her search for Niky, leaving the two brothers alone to their bonding. "Niky!" Samantha called, turning down a different hall, keen on finding her friend. She was either too focused on her thoughts, or just to out of it, to hear the loud thumps of some 'Con approaching, and smacked right into one of their legs. She groaned and fell straight to the ground.

Not even a second later, she heard a loud curse, and felt some slimy wet goo land all over her. "What the-..." She made a face of disgust, and shook some of the pink liquid off of her in fear. She wiped most of from her face, and dazedly looked up to see Starscream, who stared down at her in shock for a quickly moment.

"Hey, Starscream," She greeted, standing slowly. She continued to wipe the pink stuff off of her, not caring much that it got all over the ground.

"What do you want?" Starscream demanded, skipping the pleasantries, making Sam snort.

"Do you know where Niky is?" She asked, pushing her damp hair out of her face.

"I believe I saw her stomp into that room you two share." He muttered, before turning away from the girl to continue on with his experiment.

"Thanks." Sammy called, as she took off in the direction of their room. Starscream nodded, and turned to watch her run off, before looking down at the large canister of pink oozing liquid he had. "This can't be good." He muttered, before continuing on his way.

Samantha made it to their room, and was surprised to see a large latter than lead up to the berth. '_That must be new._' She thought, and climbed up until she reached the top.

As told, she saw her friend sleeping peacefully on the bed, again using her sweater as a make shift pillow. Samantha smiled softly, and lay down beside her friend, and sighed almost inaudibly. She folded her arms behind her head, and stared at the ceiling, collecting her thoughts, before she eventually drifted into sleep, unknowing of the pink ooze that Starscream had spilt on her began to slowly slide towards Nakita.

OoOoO

"Uggh..." Sammy groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. She was wondering just how long she was asleep for. It felt like days, for some reason. She hoped that it wasn't actually like that, though. '_Why is my forehead so warm?_' Sam questioned, before shrugging.

She stared at the ceiling, and nudged her friend without breaking eye contact with the ceiling as if she was in some sort of stare-off. "Niky..." She frowned when she didn't get a response, and finally turned away from the gray metal of the ceiling, and glared at her friend.

She froze instantly, and stared at the form beside her. "N- Niky?" She squeaked out, voice nearly dying on her tongue. Her friend rolled over so she was facing her, and Samantha let out a scream and quickly backed away.

Nakita shot up, and looked around wildly, "What! WHAT!?" She shouted, before realizing nothing was happening. She blinked, and slowly looked at Samantha.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, a look of shock replacing her tired expression.

"What!?" Samantha yelped, wondering why in the hell her friend looked... like that.

"You're a boy!"

"So are you!"

We both paused, and slowly looked ourselves over.

"How did this happen!?" She, no, _he _asked.

"I have no idea... Wait, now that I noticed, our voices have gone deeper!" Samantha wailed, afraid of her new manly voice. "I don't wanna be a boy!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I know! It's so weird..." Niky muttered, looking almost amazed.

"So, uhm, it I had a boy name-... No, wait, I'd still be Sam." Sam sighed sadly, letting her shoulders droop.

"I guess I'd be Nik?" Naki- _Nik, _giggled.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you want." Samantha chuckled, finding it weird for a boy to giggle like that.

"Hey, what's all the dried pink shit on you?" Nik asked, frowning as he inspected the dry pink ooze that had dried on Sam as he slept.

Sam looked down at his clothing, and shared Nik's frown. "When I was looking for you, I ran into Starscream, and he accidently spilled this pink stuff onto me when I crashed to the ground..."

"Oh God! I bet this was his doing!" Nik yelped, grasping his head. "Let's go ask him!" He said, hopping to his feet rather quickly.

Sam nodded, and got up to follow Nik down the ladder. "Yeah, I wanna get back to being a girl. Being a dude is way too weird." He snorted, sharing a look with Nik before the climbed down from the berth.

OoOoO

_Sam and Nik_. They are awesome. lol. Well, anyway, only... nine more chapters to go (tell I'm all caught up)? I think.

~Love me or Hate me~


	16. Feather Sixteen: Kujo and Damien

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Sixteen: Kujo and Damien

OoOoO

"Hey! Hey, Sam!" Sam turned to give Nik a questioning stare, stopping from play with his now short hair. "Watch me flex!" Nik grinned, taking his sweater off to flex.

Sam snorted, and shook his head. "Yeah? I could do the same." He smirked.

"Then do it!" Nik stuck his tongue out.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't want to."

"That's because you can't!"

"I can!" Sam twitched, crossing his arms.

"Then prove it." Nik smirked devilishly. Sam sighed, and flexed. "See?"

"Oh." He frowned, before a sly smile replaced it.

"Now what?" Sam asked, sighing again.

"I bet mine is bigger than yours." Nik replied casually, inspecting his fingernails.

"Uhh, what is?"

"You fail." He scoffed, then pointed down to where his...

"Oh." Sam could feel his face heat up. '_You know, it's getting weird referring to myself as a he..._' He thought, before shaking the thought away. "Guys aren't supposed to blush." He muttered after a second, covering his warm cheeks.

"Only uke's." Nik smirked. "And you are one." He burst into laughter, smacking his knee dramatically.

"I am NOT an uke!" Sam sputtered loudly, turning on his heel. "Le- Let's just go find Starscream!" Nik laughed, and ran after him.

After five minutes or so, the pair of newly turned girls into guys stopped, and watched Starscream walk out of a darkly lit room. Sam was about to call out to him, but couldn't once Nik placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" He whispered, and quietly dragged Sam into the room, just before the doors managed to shut.

"What are yo- _Whoa._" Sam stared in awe, looking at all the different tubes and jars that littered the shelves and desks. "The hell is this?"

"Isn't it cool?" Nik asked, walking up to a jar that was about as big as him. Sam walked over, and gagged as he stared at its contents.

"_What _is so cool about a rotting human skeleton inside a tube stuffed full of green jelly goo shit!?" Sam frowned, smacking Nik upside his head.

He chuckled, and walked away from the tube. Sam was too busy staring in disgust at the skeleton to notice Nik run up to a large tank full of a greenish-yellow color.

"Whoa! Sam! Come here!" Nik yelled, making Sam jolt. He turned, and followed after his friend. He stared inside the large tank, and tilted his head. "Is that... supposed to be a _fox_?" Sam asked, bewildered at the overly large animal, which happened to be pitch black, with blood red tipped paws.

"It's so adorable!" Nik gushed, smiling at the sleeping fox. He looked around, before spotting another animal. "Hey! Look, a dog-... like thing." He finished lamely, tilting his head in curiosity.

Sam almost jumped from his skin when he saw the dog's eyes snap open. "Pretty eyes..." He mumbled, staring at the two different colored eyes. Yellow and green. Nik also stared, before his expression went blank a moment later.

"Uhh, Nik?" Sam poked him, not getting a response. "Nik! Anyone home?" He demanded, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted, making Sam jump backwards. "The coolest thing just happened!" He gushed, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"The fox! It _talked _to me! But, you know, _in my head_!" He laughed, jumping up and down happily.

"Now who's the uke?" Sam scoffed at him.

"I wanna keep him! Can I?" He begged me, ignoring Sam's uke come back. Sam awkwardly patted Nik's head.

"This is Starscream's room, or work room, whatever. I want the dog as much as you want that fox, but we can't just take his stuff." Sam said, pouting. "Besides, I don't even know how to get them out of the tanks."

Nik was about to respond, but a couple loud cracks interrupted them, and made them both turn to the tanks the animals were in. The tanks glass kept cracking, and Sam groaned as both tanks broke open, and the weird liquid flowing out of the tanks.

The fox had jumped out, and was now standing in front of Nik, tail shifting from side to side. "Cool..." Nik mumbled, petting the black fox.

The fox made a strange purring sound, and licked Nik's hand affectionately. The scene made Sam smile, but he was still a bit confused as to why the glass had randomly broke. He was about to ask Nik, but then he yelped when something tackled him to the ground. He quickly looked up to see the dog on top of him, barking before it started licking his face enthusiastically. The dog was a dark midnight blue color, with black colored paws and a black tipped tail. Sam blinked, and realized that the dog had two tails, instead of one.

"I think I'm going to name him Kujo!" Nik interrupted Sam's musing, and petted Kujo's head softly. "What are you going to name him?"  
"Damien." Sam replied automatically without giving it any thought.

_"Thank you!" _Damien barked, and licked my face happily.

"What?" Sam froze.

"Huh?" Nik looked at me, confused.

_"Do not be afraid, it's only me, Damien."_ Sam looked down at the dog between his legs, and stared.

_"Yo- you can talk?"_ He thought hesitantly.

_"Yes."_

_"Whoa..." _Sam was beginning to have a hard time understanding the whole situation.

_"You saved me. You are now my Master!" _Damien yipped, rolling onto his back, tails wagging.

"Uhm, Nik. Did you fo- I mean, did Kujo talking to you and randomly call you his Master?" Sam asked, just to be sure...

"Yeah, did yours?" Nik chuckled, giving Kujo and belly rub.

"Yeah..."

_"We shall protect you for as long as we live."_

_"We?"  
"Kujo and I."  
"Oh... okay, thanks." _Sam replied lamely, rubbing the back of his head. _"How were you... You know, created?"_

_"Starscream had created us by mistake. He just never had the spark to kill us or anything, which I am glad for."_

_"I see. Well, I'm glad he didn't kill you either."_ Sam smiled, rubbing Damien's ear. The door suddenly slides open, making both human's turn towards it. Sam frowned when he didn't see anyone there, but stood up quickly. "I think that's our cue to get out of here." He said, taking Nik with him, the two animals following closely behind.

OoOoO

Scalpel slowly crept into the room that the two human femme's were currently staying in. He crawled his way up to the berth, and froze when he noticed some pink ooze still left on the berth. He had immediately recognized that it was from Starscream's lab. The small Decepticon scraped up some into a spare tube he had, and was distracted by the door suddenly opening.

He peered over the edge, and saw the two human femal- more like male, for some weird reason, walk into their room.

Scalpel grinned suddenly, and put the mixture of pink ooze into a small needle, and climbed down from the berth, and jumped onto the black haired one, injecting some of the pink ooze into his neck, before doing the same to the other one.

With much difficulty, he had managed to drag them all the way to the med-bay, without getting noticed.

"Hehehehe! _Zeee-_snippy!" He sang loudly, strapping both of the down on the same berth. He quickly crawled his way to Hook's tray of tools, and picked a smaller one. "I find_zee _out!" He exclaimed, activating the laser knife in his hands. He walked up to the closest one, and lowered the knife, about to cut into his flesh, when a loud crash and some bangs were heard, before the door flew open.

Scalpel's optics widened, and he rushed to get something out, but the two mechs glared at him, before looking down at two of females.

"What did I tell you, Scalpel? No cutting any of them open!" Starscream hissed, as he literally kicked the small 'Con out of the picture.

"Zzeevill..." Scalpel muttered, his optics offlining as he drifted into statis.

OoOoO

D'aww, I love Scalpel. No, not really. He's cute, though, I'll give him that!

Thanks to my Imoutou for the fox and dog idea, as well as the Scalpel idea! ^^

~Love me or Hate me~


	17. Feather Seventeen: 'Bots and 'Cons

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Seventeen: Autobots and Decepticons

OoOoO

_"Oh God..." Samantha groaned, gently rubbing her head. She looked around, and then down at herself before noticing that she was back to normal. In her girl body._

_She smiled, but frowned a second later as she looked more at her surroundings. It seemed that she was in the middle of nowhere, or in some far away desert, smack dab in the middle of all this sand._

_"Hey." Samantha jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and swiftly turned around to face the person. She gasped when her eyes made contact with the person who spoke to her._

_"It's you!"_

_"It is."_

_"Snowhunter..." She mumbled, staring at the femme._

_"That's my name, last time I checked." She chuckled quietly, making Samantha pout at her. _

_"Megatron didn't say anything about you being a smartass." Samantha joked, grinning at the tall femme._

_Snowhunter simply smiled. "So, how's it going?" She asked quietly._

_"Uh, good." Samantha shrugged, not fully understanding why they were whispering all of a sudden._

_"Sorry about Scalpel, he's a bit twisted." She said suddenly, shaking her head._

_"Ah, right." Sam snorted. "Who are you exactly?" Sam asked, her stomach twisting rather painfully._

_"A Decepticon femme that's a seeker?" Snowhunter said, smiling at Samantha's expression._

_"I'll find out one of these days!" Samantha swore, pointing at the femme. Snowhunter's giggles died down, and she nodded._

_"I know you will." She stated calmly. "Say, what is your relationship with Barricade?" She asked suddenly, smiling cheekily._

_"Hm, why?" Samantha stared at her quizzically__._

_"Just curious, is all."_

_"What about you?" Samantha asked._

_"Well, I can't say." Snowhunter said sadly, giving the girl a shrug. Samantha sighed, and closed her eyes._

_"Of course you can't. No one tells me anything." She huffed, making Snowhunter bend down to pat her head gently._

_"Don't worry, Samantha. You'll find everything out when your Heart says it's ready."_

_"My heart?" Samantha questioned. "Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked, inclining her head at the femme. "All I know is that you took over my body, but I don't know why..."_

_"Well, I couldn't let everyone go and die, could I?"_

_"No. But, why Jazz? He's an Autobot."_

_Snowhunter shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I love the 'Cons as my family. But I technically didn't want to choose a 'side'. I had to join the whole cause because of... well, family and such. I don't actually have a problem with any of the Autobots." She answered truthfully._

_"You're different." Samantha stated, before flushing._

_"How so?"_

_Sam shook her head from embarrassment. "Sorry, never mind." She squeaked out, digging her shoe into the sandy ground._

OoOoO

Samantha gasped and shot up from where she was lying, taking in her surroundings, before relaxing visibly. Good thing she wasn't actually in the middle of the desert. But she was sort of freaked out that she was in the air, on top of some 'Con's hand. She shifted so she could look at who was carrying her, and her face lit up as she stared up.

"Barricade!" She exclaimed. The police cruiser looked down, before looking in front of him.

"I see you have awakened." He smirked.

"Of course. I'm not going to die from a little needle." Sam snorted. She felt the area where that small robot had attacked her with the needle, but frowned when she realized that she was still not a she anymore, and still a he.

"Aww, man." Sam frowned, crossing his arms. "Where's Nik?" He grumbled out, still feeling sour from not being a girl yet.

"He's with Starscream." Barricade answered, nodding to the second in command who was walking ahead of him. Sam turned to look, and saw the seeker carrying a sleeping Nik.

"Okay." Sam sighed in relief.

Barricade glanced down, and continued to follow the SiC until they reached Megatron's office.

Starscream sneered at the Leader when he wasn't looking, making Barricade roll his optics. They put both human's down, and Nik slowly woke up after being moved so much.

"Man, I'm still a man." The boy groaned. Sam reached over and patted his friends shoulder sympathetically.

"How did you two end up like this?" Megatron narrowed his optics as he growled at them.

"Well..." Sam started, looking over to Nik.

"Not to point any fingers... but..." Nik continued, lightly tugging on his hair in deep thought.  
"It was Starscream." Sam finished, pointing to the Second in Command.

"Is that so?" Megatron growled, turning to give the seeker a glare.

"Well, she- er, _he _bumped into when I was transferring some liquid to my office, and accidentally spilt some on he- him." Starscream raised his clawed servos, as if he was innocent.

"Either way," Nik interrupted. "I'd like to say that this was Sam's fault-"

"Hey!"

"But I'd have to agree with Sam. Not that I want to go against Starscream or anything..."

"Uh, Nik. Wouldn't that make you gay?" Sam spoke, giving his friend a weird glance.

Starscream forgot his anger, and frowned in confusion. "What is 'gay'?"

Barricade and Megatron seemed to forget the whole ordeal, and briefly wonder what it was, too.

Sam shared a look with Nik, and smirked. "Why don't you all find out?" He asked casually.

Barricade frowned, '_This won't end well._' He thought, before searching the World Wide Web for the word 'Gay'.

Nik bit his lip, trying to stop his laughter. "What do you think is going to happen?" He asked Sam.

"Maybe Death." Sam snickered, before clearing his throat.

"Maybe." Nik replied, coughing to cover his chuckle. The two stood, waiting for the three 'Cons reactions.

First it was Megatron who reacted, a disgusted frown appearing on his face, then Starscream, then finally Barricade.

The Decepticon Lord twitched, "Don't ever tell me again about what goes on between two humans!" He scoffed, looking offended.

Starscream's blank stare made the two burst out laughing. "Wait, how would this make Niky gay?"

Sam was about to answer, but Nik elbowed him in the gut. "Aha, nothing! Nothing would, he was just joking. Right, Sammy?" He demanded, grounding his elbow further into Sam's ribcage.

"Oow- yeah. Yeah." He huffed, rubbing his sore side.

"I agree with Lord Megatron. Not that there is anything wrong with it." Barricade added, his optic twitching just a tad from the images he had seen.

A loud distant bang interrupted their laughter, and Sam and Nik fell silent, looking towards the door.

"What was that?" Nik asked quietly.

A knock came at the door, before it opened a moment later, revealing Soundwave.

"Soundwave, report." Megatron demanded.

"Autobots attacking." Soundwave replied. Both Megatron and Starscream scowled.

"They're probably here for them." Starscream hissed darkly.  
Megatron's optics narrowed as a big crash echoed through the walls. Two robots came flying in through a hole in the wall that was just blown through, and Sam recognized the two as Ironhide and Thundercracker.

"Ironhide, Don't hurt Thundercracker! And Thundercracker, stop fighting with Ironhide!" Sam yelled, waving his arms around.

His plea worked for a second, before they both turned to glare at each other.

"Frag off, Decepticon!" Ironhide glowered, firing his cannon at the seeker again.

"Slagging Autobot!" Thundercracker replied back, barely managing to dodge the blast.

Sam smacked his hand on his forehead, knowing it was pointless to try and get them to stop.

Optimus stepped through the hole created by Ironhide and Thundercracker's fight, and looked around before his optics landed on the Decepticon Leader.

"Megatron," Optimus said as he took out his axe.

"Prime!" Megatron spat out, standing up and activating his gun.

"Give us back the children." Optimus demanded.

"Heya, Optimus." Sam waved, making Optimus double take at her, who was still a him.

"We'll talk later, Samantha." He said, before grabbing both Sam and Nik, who yelped. Autobots and Decepticons flooded the room, all fighting against each other in a battle royal.

Optimus lifted his servo to his helm, "_Jetfire, Jetstorm! Come and take these two human's back to base!_" He ordered through his comm link with the Jet twins.

"_We will be on it, Prime!_" They replied, perfectly in sync. Not even a minute later, they flew in and past the fray of the battle, and towards Optimus, who still held the human's safely in his servo.

"Whoa, they fly!" Nik shouted in awe.

"We do." The orange colored one grinned.

"Brother, I want that one!" The blue one said, pointing to Nik, who only grinned.

"I shall take this one!" The other replied, before taking a hold of Sam. The blue one grabbed Nik and they both flew off.

Optimus quickly traced the remains of the battle, calling for everyone to fall back. He transformed, and escaped the Decepticon base with the other Autobots.

OoOoO

Yes. I _did just add _the Jet Twins to my story. Deal with it. :P I will be adding more characters in, Decepticon and Autobot, if you already didn't notice.

~Love me or Hate me~


	18. Feather Eighteen: Reunited at Last

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Eighteen: Reunited at Last

OoOoO

'_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_' Sam repeated the phrase like a chant, staring at the long fall to the ground. He held onto tighter to the Autobot as the city soon came into sight. '_I friggin hate heights._' He thought, whining quietly to himself as he peaked around, trying not to think about the long drop.

He paused, and saw some of the other Autobots who came with Optimus escape the Decepticon Base safely.

"I can't wait to see my brother..." He whispered, but then got the feeling like he didn't want Sam to see him as a dude.

"Huh?" Sam looked up at the Autobot who was carrying him, and grinned sheepishly.

"Er, n- nothing." He stuttered, wanting to face palm. He felt the Autobot shrug, and a thought just occurred to him.

"Hey, an idea I have got!"

"Huh? Wait! Tell me your name first!" Sam asked, not wanting to forget to ask later on.

"Oh yeah! Jetfire is my name, and my brother is Jetstorm."

"Jetfire and Jetstorm, cool. So, my name is Samantha, but it's just Sam right now, until I get back to being a girl." He said casually, ignoring Jetfire's look of confusion. "Anyways, what was your idea, again?" Sam asked, stomach sinking when he saw Jetfire smirk oh-so-casually. "... Why are you smirking?"

"Because, it involves a lot of screaming."

"What do you me-_ EAAAANN_!" Sam screamed once Jetfire let go of him, and let her fall towards the dangerous rocky surface of the Earth. "HOLY CRAP!" He screamed, waving his arms around, as if he was a bird.

Nik started to laugh along with Jetstorm as Sam flailed about like an idiot. Jetfire quickly swooped Sam up in his arms, grinning fiendishly.

"It's not funny!" Sam whined, crossing his arms. "I'm afraid of heights, you know." He puffed his cheeks.

"Oh, it is a bad of mine." Jetfire quickly said, leveling them out so they were next to Jetstorm and Nik.

"Yes, yes, it is." Sam snorted, giving a loud sigh. "But, I forgive you, since you didn't know."

"Really?" Sam nodded in confirmation, making Jetfire 'Yippee!'. Jetfire stopped for a second, before readjusting Sam in his arms. "I was about to drop you again, but then I remembered!"

"Good job." Sam nodded again.

"Yes, good job, brother." Jetstorm snickered, smirking at Jetfire. Nik started laughing, and eventually Sam started laughing, because we all know that laughter is contagious.

OoOoO

"We're here!" Jetfire and Jetstorm both said at the same time, as they began to descend towards the Autobots base which slowly began to come into view.

"I can't wait to see Sam~!" Sam said happily, cheering inwardly.

Nik snorted with laughter, and smiled softly. "I wonder what he'll say or do about our little... problem." Nik mumbled, trying to picture the upcoming events, going over the different outcomes.

Sam nodded, smiling at the thought. The Jet twins lowered them onto the precious Earth, and Sam nearly tripped over his own two feet in his rush to get to his brother. He steadied himself, and regained what remained of his composure, and ran up to the Autobots who began to exit from the Base as if to greet them.

He saw his brother exit the base along with Bumblebee, talking animatedly to him. "Sam!" He yelled, and ran over to tackle his brother to the ground.

"Whoa!" Sam yelped, landing painfully on the ground.

"Sorry, bro." Sammy grinned, and he helped pull his brother off the ground.

"Sama- what the _hell_!?" Sam exploded, staring in shock at his sister, who looked more like a boy all of a sudden.

"Yes, Sam, I am a boy." Sam smiled innocently, making his brother twitch.

"Wha- what happened, Sammy?" He demanded a frown on his face. "Did the Decepticons do this to you? Why did they give you a sex change!?" He scowled. Sam and Nik both shared a look, before they burst out into laughter.

_{__Sam's POV}_

I stared blankly at my sister- er, brother, and her- his friend, er, boyfri- no, wait... I shook my head, and collected my thoughts.

"W- what's so funny?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something important.

"_You!_" Sammy cried, slamming his hand on his leg for dramatic effect.

"Uhh, Sam, what's wrong with them?" I turned to see Bee crouch down beside me, giving my sis- _brother_ and his friend a strange look.

"I'm starting to get worried." I admitted, turning back to the two. I walked up to Sam, and asked if I should slap he- him or something.

"D- do it!" Sammy struggled out, tears actually beginning to form from all the laughing. I shrugged, and slapped his cheek, making him stop his giggles.

"N- now me!" Samantha's friend cried out, pointing to her- his cheek. I winced, walking over to him.

"Sorry." I said, before slapping his cheek.

"OW! Mother fu-" His voice was blocked out by a sudden loud crash in the background, making us all turn around to locate the noise. I rolled my eyes, when I noticed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker begin to scuffle on the ground. It probably had something to do with Sunny's paintjob, as usual.

"Who are they?" I turned to Sam, before looking back at the brothers. "The red one is Sideswipe, and the golden one is Sunstreaker." I replied, motioning to the two, who began throwing insults at each other. "Just a warning, if you so much as _touch _Sunstreaker's paint job, he'll hurt you."  
"Why? Did he hurt you?" Sam suddenly asked, going into his weird little defensive mode.

"No, but Bumblebee was telling me a story that once a brave Decepticon warrior had dared to scratch Sunstreaker's paint job in the middle of a battle, and the Lambo went nuts and send the poor 'Con to the Pit." I chuckled.

"Wow." He rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're suddenly a _boy_?" The frown replaced my grin, as I fully faced Sam and his friend. "Cause, I'm supposed to be the man, here." I huffed out.

"Ah, right. It was Starscream. He was taking some weird pink crap to his room or something, and I kinda ran into him which was painful, and he accidentally spilled some of it on me. Then I kinda transferred it onto Nik when I was sleeping, somehow." Sammy explained, laughing awkwardly. "So, uh, when did they get here?" He asked, changing the subject as he motioned to the brothers, as well as the Jet Twins.

"I believe some time after Optimus sent out a call into space or whatever." I said, my thoughts drifting back to Mikaela, making me grin stupidly.

OoOoO

:3 Gawd, Sam, stop thinking about your girlfriend and focus on your sister's problem xD

~Love me or Hate me~


	19. Feather Nineteen: Privacy: Wanted!

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Nineteen: Privacy: Wanted!

OoOoO

_{__Sam's POV}_

"So, uh..." I scratched my head awkwardly, finding myself staring at my si-... _brother,_ weirdly.

"What?" Sammy asked, sounding somewhat innocent.

"When do you think you'll be back tomorrow?"

"I think I recall Starscream saying something about two days, I think. Which was a day and a half ago."

"Oh, okay, good."

"Why? Is it weird?" He grinned slyly at me, making me twitch.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I said flatly, wanting nothing more than to see my brother back into my sister.

"Why! It's funny! Seriously. Before, Niky was wearing a skirt, but it magically turned into shorts!" Sammy sniggered, pointing to his friends black shorts.

"Yeah, and your tank top turned into a baggy t-shirt." Nik shook his head, smirking on his tanned face. "Hey, uh, Sam, are there any showers or something here?" Nik asked me suddenly.

I rubbed the back of my head, searching my memory, "Uhh, I think so..."

"'Cause I totally need to get the rest of this shit off me." He sighed; pointing to his clothing which had dried remains of what I guessed what was the pink ooze Sammy told me about.

"I remember a few of the others saying something about wash-racks... Probably showers." I nodded slowly.

"Okay, Sam, whatever you say." My brother smiled, patting my shoulder.

I shook my head, and punched his arm playfully.

"Ow!" Sam cried, hand darting to his arm where I had punched him.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately replied, because it was one of those brotherly reflexes of mine...

Sammy sniffed, before slowly looked up at me. Suddenly, a flash of white and a sudden pain on my leg cause me to almost fall over, before I turned my head up to see Sam laughing.

"Victory is mine, sucka!" He called, running off with his friend in hand, making me groan and grasp my leg tenderly.

OoOoO

Nik burst out laughing, as he was pulled by Sam down into the Autobot's Base. They had run into some green robot, who Sam called Ratchet, who helped them by telling the pair where the showers were located.

The two stepped in, and Nik's lips parted slightly at the overly large showering area. "Whoa... Cool!" he grinned, running further inside the shower room.

"Let's use this one, no! That one!" Nik ran over to a smaller sized one, which was probably what the robots used if in vehicle mode or whatever. At least they would be able to reach it.

"So... Do we just, uhm, strip?" Nik asked suddenly, blushing a tad.

"I guess." Sam muttered back. The two turned around, facing opposite ways as they began to strip for the shower.

"You know..." Sam spoke up, startling Nik.

"What?" Nik turned to Sam, raising his eyebrow. "ARGH! I'M SORRY!" He cried out a moment later, forgetting that they were both naked.

"I- It's okay... right? I mean, we're both dudes." Sam coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah! You're right. No need t-" Nik was cut off from a sudden loud poofing noise, making him turn around in confusion.

"Sam- my!" He gaped, realizing that his friend had just turned back into a girl. "Wait, how come I'm not a girl?" He asked, turning away from Sammy and covering his eyes swiftly.

"Mm, maybe it's because I had the ooze on me first?" Sammy suggested, making Nik groan. "Aww, man." He huffed, crossing his arms but kept his eyes closed.

"This is even _more _awkward than before..." Samantha mumbled, coughing.

"Yup." Nik agreed.

A couple minutes later, Nik and Samantha heard another poofing noise, and then Samantha turned to find that Nik had now returned to being Niky.

"Oh, thank God!" Niky wailed in relief, hugging her body. "I'm back!" Niky cheered, making Sammy laugh.

The feel-good moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The two girls turned and stared at the tall mech who had just walked in.

"I- Ironhide..." Sammy muttered, twitching at the large black n' grey mech who just stared at them innocently.

Sam and Niky both shared a silent look, before they both scream loudly.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Nakita shouted, trying desperately to cover her body after she chucked a big sponge at Ironhide.

"YEAH! Can't a girl get any privacy!?" Samantha screeched at him, hiding behind Nakita.

Ironhide nearly tripped over his pedes in his haste to leave.

"..." Samantha looked at Niky, before she burst out laughing. "You screamed like a girl!" She chuckled.

"So did you!" Niky replied, forgetting about the incident that just happened.

OoOoO

Ironhide blinked his optics once more as he walked into the recreational room, feeling confused. He let a lengthy sigh out, and collapsed on one of the couches in front of a big TV.

"What's wrong, Ironhide?" Jazz asked, leaning on the back side of the concrete sofa casually.

"Er, well, you know those two human girls?"  
"I know of Samantha, but I don't know the other one." Jazz said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What about Sammy?" The two Autobots turned to see Sam walk up, giving both of them a look as he crossed his arms. Bumblebee trailed in after him, tilting his helm curiously.

"U- Uhh, well. The two females were in the shower rooms, when I was going to-" Ironhide tried to explain his current state, but Sam quickly interrupted him.

"What!" The three turned to look down at the human boy. His eyes were wide as he turned his glare to Ironhide. "You say my sis _naked_!? FOR SHAME!" He gasped in disbelief, grabbing his head from the shock.

"I didn't mean to! No one told me that they would be in there!" Ironhide stuck up for himself, huffing.

Sam was about to scold the Weapons specialist, but the sudden burst of static and whirrs distracted him from his thoughts. He turned to see his Guardian bent over, wings shaking as he continued to laugh.

OoOoO

Woot! Only five more chapters to go, right? *u*

~Love me or Hate me~


	20. Feather Twenty: He's a Lady!

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twenty: He's a Lady!

OoOoO

Samantha and Nakita both walked down the hill, feeling refreshed after their shower.

"Hey, you know, I had fun while with the Decepticons." Niky said in her musings, grinning.

"I'd have to agree with you there. But, are you sure you just aren't saying that, thinking about Starscream?" Samantha teased, nudging Niky with her elbow.

"Yu- wait, no." Niky scoffed, rolling her eyes at Sammy. "Where shall we go, now?" Nakita asked, looking at the walls of the Autobots base.

"I think we should go find my brother." Sammy suggested, wondering where he would be.

"Maybe he's in the entertainment room." Niky hummed, making Samantha look at her.

"Can you read minds?" She asked after a moment.

"... No." Niky cocked her brow, tilting her head at Sam. "

"... Well, let's just get a move on, I think it's this way!" Sam yelled, pointing straight down the hall. She took off in a run, causing Niky to run after her.

"Wait Sammy-poo!" Niky cried, trailing after her friend.

"Never, Niky-poo!" Samantha cackled at the use of the nicknames, and sprinted down a different hall.

The two eventually found their way to the Rec. room, totally not with any help from some mech called Preceptor or anything.

They entered, bickering back and forth, causing the others who were in the Rec. room to turn to them. Niky paused, before her eyes met Ironhide's glowing blue optics slightly.

"I-" Ironhide started, but Niky whipped her shoe at him. The other Autobots and humans watched pitifully as it harmlessly bounced off of his metal plating, and onto the ground.

"Perv!" Niky defended her actions, her hands on her hips.

"I... Just wanted to apologize. Sam told me it's bad to see women unclothed." He said slowly, taking a step back just in base.

Samantha snickered at the "unclothed" part, but brushed her hair out of her face as she walked over to Ironhide. She patted his pede, which he could barely feel, and looked up at him. "I'll forgive you this time. Only because you probably don't know a female from a femme." She smirked.

Ironhide could feel his optic twitch as he folded his arms across his chest. "Of course I do." He shot back.

"Here we go." Both Sam and Nakita muttered.

"Sure you do, Ironhide!" Samantha retorted, huffing up at the weapons specialist.

"Of course I do!" He repeated, glowering down at her.

"Nah-uh. You wouldn't know even if it smacked you in the face!" Nakita scowled, joining in on the little argument.

"I do and do." Ironhide hissed, itching to fire up his cannons. He couldn't shoot at them, but he could certainly scare them...

Both Sam's and Niky stopped, and stared blankly up at him. "That didn't even make sense, 'Hide." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Just look at it like this, Ironhide," Samantha began, leaning on his pede casually. "If little Bee here was a femme, what would you think?"

"Hey!" Bumblebee cried, suddenly feeling like he was the center of attention. He didn't want everyone in the Rec. room imagining that he was a femme!

Ironhide stared down at Samantha, before looking at Bumblebee, who wrapped his arms around him protectively, then back down at the girl. "But he isn't a femme." He stated.

"Thanks, Captain obvious." She rolled her blue eyes, frowning. "Just _pretend._" Samantha froze, arms dropping to her side. "Pretend..." She whispered the word, before shaking her head.

Ironhide sighed heavily, before awkwardly picturing the Guardian as a cute little femme. The same bright blue optics, daring smile, with a big chas- _Whoa_. No. Just, _no_. Ironhide repressed the mental images he created, and twitched. "This isn't working." He lied, and went back to crossing his arms.

"Well, I think I might have an idea that will." Samantha said suddenly, turning to smirk at Niky. Nakita stared, before a slow devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Poor, poor, Bee." Sam said as he patted his Guardian's pede. Bumblebee looked down at his charge in shock.

"W- what?"

"Now, everyone leave! We have work to do." Nakita grinned, making the rest of the Autobots and Sam quickly leaves the room, leaving the two human girls alone with the Camaro.

_{__Three Hours Later}_

Nakita had left Samantha and Bumblebee alone for the moment, so she could go find Ironhide. She hummed lightly as she skipped down the hall, towards where she heard voices.

She was just guessing that Ironhide might be in the direction, or, more so hoped that he would be. She didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase and getting lost in the process.

Once she arrived, she noticed Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and those two Lamborghini twins all talking. "Ironhide! We're done!" She called, waving up at the mech. The five turned to look at her, before Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker slowly turned to Ironhide, questioning looks on their face plates.

Ironhide awkwardly split from them, and headed towards the Rec. room with Nakita following behind him.

He held an energon cube in his hand, not wanting to take a drink of it as he reached the Rec. room. The door slide open, and Ironhide nearly had a spark attack at what he saw.

"Holy slag!" He cursed, dropping his cube on the ground, ignoring the shattering noise it made as he broke.

"Stop staring!" Bumblebee whined loudly, voice nearly drowned out by Nakita and Samantha's laughter.

"This is so embarrassing." Bee groaned out, doing his best to hide his new makeover.

OoOoO

Poor Bumblebee, indeed. I'm such a nice writer. Anyway, I think this is my shortest chapter yet. Don't worry, the next one is longer in comparison... I hope. *Cough cough*

~Love me or Hate me~


	21. Feather Twenty-One: Far Apart

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twenty-One: Far Apart

OoOoO

"So, what do you see?" Samantha asked, wiping a tear away as she grasped her stomach, which still ached painfully from all that laughter. Nakita leaned against her shoulder, coughing as she tried to regain her breath.

Ironhide stared blankly, "Bee as a femme?" He said.

"Exactly." Niky said, smiling smugly.

"Now, if Bee really was a femme, and he- no, she- suddenly got 'naked', what would you do?" Samantha asked, giggling quietly.

"But he isn't really a femme." Nakita and Samantha slapped a hand to their forehead, groaning.

"Don't make me expose Bumblebee's private parts!" Sammy threatened, making Ironhide raise his servos in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Bumblebee's a femme." He said quickly, sharing the Camaro's look of fright.

"Good." Nakita said, nodding in approval.

"Okay, getting back to the lesson. Since Bee's now a femme, what if... Hmm, how do I say it?" Samantha turned to Niky.

Nakita looked at the ground in thought, before grinning as she continued on for her friend, "I guess that if Bumblebee exposed her femme parts and showed you her spark, as well as what's under the crotch pla-" She didn't have the chance to finish before she burst out giggles, leaning on Samantha again for support.

Samantha also burst out laughing; she didn't know if it was more from her friend's explanation, or Ironhide and Bumblebee's disturbed looks. "Oh man!" She cried out, trying to regain her composure.

"What the slag is going on in he-..." Bumblebee looked up in horror, watching as Ratchet walked in, followed closely by Jazz and Optimus.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jazz asked, as he started to laugh at Bumblebee and Ironhide's discomfort.

"Okay, guys, since Bee's a femme, what would you do if she exposed herself to you?" Nakita asked, grinning.

"W- well," Optimus stuttered, looking quite baffled at the whole ordeal. "First of all; H- She shouldn't be doing that, because it would be wrong..."

"Unless 'she' was a pleasure bot!" Jazz doubled over, making Ratchet shake his head.

"Not funny!" Bumblebee hissed, chucking a small piece of Ironhide's broken cube at Jazz.

"The slag happened here?" Ratchet motioned to the mess on the floor.

"Ironhide was stunned by Bee's feminine appearance, and dropped his drink." Samantha snorted, trying not the start a whole laughing fit again. She didn't think her stomach or cheeks could handle it anymore.

"Good times." Niky commented, the smile never leaving her face.

"Optimus Prime, sir!" They all turned to the door, watching as Jetstorm and Jetfire entered. "We detected Decepticons lurking around the outside of the Base!" The two said in sync.

"An- hey, who's the femme?" Jetstorm said, his voice lowering a tad as he looked at Bumblebee.

Samantha and Niky bit their lips, "He- her name is Honey!" Niky sputtered out.

"Are you a new recruit or something?" Jetfire asked, leaning on his brother casually.

"No..." Bee muttered darkly.

"Th-"

"I'M NOT A FEMME!" Bee howled, taking the many different accessories off of him, revealing his old self.

"Sorry, Bee," Niky said, smiling. "It was fun while it lasted, though!"

"Yeah, sorry!" Samantha grinned sheepishly.

"Back to the matter at hand; how many did you say there were?" The Prime asked, looking in between the Jet Twins.

"Only three, sir!" Jetfire replied.

"We believe it's the Seeker trine!" Jetstorm added.

A loud explosion was heard, rattling the walls in warning. The two girls were told to stay there, and the rest of the Autobots split from them to go find the source of attack.

Samantha nodded, and went to stand on the other side of the room, looking around. She froze, "Niky?" She called, realizing that her friend was not with her. "Niky!" She groaned loudly, wondering just when her friend had managed to slip away unnoticed.

Another explosion, this time closer, made the girl trip over her feet and land on the ground. '_Wonder who made that?_' She found herself thinking.

'_The Decepticons aren't all that bad, you know._'

Samantha blinked, and immediately froze. '..._ Snowhunter?_' She thought slowly, the femme's voice echoing softly in her mind.

'_Yes._'

'_Who are you, anyways? And how did you get inside my head?_'

'_I am Snowhunter._'

'_I know, but _who_? And you didn't answer my last question__._' Samantha waited for a reply, but all was silent. She sighed, and looked around, wondering if Nakita had come back yet.

"Wah!" She yelped when someone crashed through the wall, falling to the ground with a loud thump. "Skywarp!" Sammy exclaimed, running over to the disoriented seeker. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, Sammy!" He grinned, after collecting his thoughts. "Sorry, I was looking for you, but then the Autosnot blasted me in here. I don't think he followed me, though!" He chirped. Samantha looked down at the damage that was done from the blast, and frowned in distress.

She didn't have time to ask him who or how it happened, because Skywarp grabbed her in his servo and teleported.

She let an 'oof!' out as she landed on the ground, looking at the changed scenery. "A little warning next time?" She asked, rubbing her sore butt. She noticed Skywarp was too in pain to focus on her, and frowned once again. "Hey! Maybe I could heal you. You know, like, how I healed Megatron before!" She grinned, walking over to the seeker. She gently laid her hand on his armor, and waited for it to magically heal up.

She frowned, when nothing happened. "... The hell? It's. Not. Working!" She shouted in annoyance, banging her hand on his armor.

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"Sorry." She apologized, sighing. "By the way, are we still at the Autobot base?"

"No, Decepticon Base, and in my room." He cracked a painful smile.

"Ah," Sam looked around, blinking. "It's nice, but really messy." She chuckled.

'_Snowhunter... Can you hear me?_' Samantha hesitantly asked in her mind, biting her lip. She really needed to talk to the femme.

'_Yes?_' The short reply came after a moment, and Sammy smiled in victory.

'_Why can't I heal Skywarp?_'

'_Heal him with all your Heart._'

'_Okay?_'

'_But beware, if you use too much of your power, you'll lose a lot of energy._' The femme warned, causing Sam to halt her movements.

'_Thank you, Snowhunter._' It didn't surprise her much when she didn't get a reply from the Decepticon, and instead focused on the mech in front of her.

She took a deep breath, and again put her hand against his armor. "Let's try this again." She mumbled, hoping that it would work this time.

"I believe in you?" Skywarp grinned. Sammy offered a smile, before she narrowed her eyes in concentration. A weird sensation swept through her body, like if felt as if her energy was being pushed into Skywarp's body, trailing through her arm then through her hand and into his armor...

Samantha grinned when his wound healed up, and looked as if he was never even shot at.

"Thanks." Skywarp said, gingerly rising into a sitting position.

"No problem." She replied, sighing in relief. "Hey, do you think you could drop me back off at the Autobot base?" She asked slowly, wincing at the look she got.

"But! I just got you here!" He huffed.

"I know, but, I should really go home, and I want to get to Niky first, before I go home..." Samantha muttered, thinking of how worried her parents must have been.

"Fine," Skywarp sighs. "If Megatron kills me, it's you who I'll be haunting every night." He huffed, getting to his feet.

"Deal." Samantha snickered, motioning for the Decepticon to pick her up.

"Teleport?"

"Yeah, teleport." She tensed, getting ready for the strange feeling this time.

OoOoO

Samantha had arrived safely; Skywarp went unnoticed, and dropped her off by the entrance, hidden behind some trees

"Thanks!" She said, before running for the base. She could hear that loud crackle, and knew that Skywarp had left before trouble came to greet him.

"I wonder where Niky ran off to, anyways." Samantha mused, thinking off the possible places she could have gone. She ran inside, and noticed Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and the two Lambo twins fixing the damages the 'Cons had done.

"Hey!" Samantha walked up, waving to the Prime.

"Hello, Samantha." Optimus nodding his greeting.

"Where's your friend?" Ironhide asked. "I thought she was with you." He gave her a puzzled expression.

"That's what I wanted to know. Have any of you seen her?" They all shook their heads, and she sighed. "Well, anyone seen my brother, at least?"

"I believe he and Bumblebee went for a drive." Optimus supplied, making Sam nod.

"Alright, thanks, Optimistic Prime!" She grinned, saluting him before running off. Optimus blinked at the nickname.

OoOoO

Samantha dug in her pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her cell phone. Which she totally forgot she had.

Sam quickly dialed her friend's number, and listened to the rings before Niky picked up. "Niky! Where the hell are you?" She asked, glaring at her shoes.

"_Long story short, I'm at the Decepticon Base..._" Nakita replied, her laugh staticy through the phone line.

"Wha... God! I was there! I just came here, looking for you..."

"_Eh? I came here 'cause I thought that you'd be here. Actually, Starscream took me here_." Niky replied with a groan.

"You know what?" Samantha asked, huffing.

"_What?_" Niky asked.

"I don't know... How about you just stay there, and come to my house tomorrow or something?" She suggested, finding that she was getting more tired as time passed. Must have something to do with when she healed Skywarp...

"_Alright. Goodbye, my love!_" Niky called through the line, giggling.

"Saying goodbye is such sweet sorrow!" Samantha sighed dramatically. "Or, I think that's how it goes."

"_It's okay, night!_"Nakita laughed.

"Goodnight." Samantha hung up, and leaned against the wall. Now that she knew her friend was okay, she decided that it was time to go home. She was just really tired, now.

Samantha slowly walked towards the entrance of the Base, wondering if she could catch a ride with anyone, because the Base was way too far for her to just simply walk home.

"Sam!" She turned around, and found her brother standing by the entrance, Bumblebee by his side.

"Oh, hey bro. I thought you were out on a joy ride." She joked, making her way up to him.

"Got back early." Sam smiled, patting his sister's head.

"Think we could go home? I'm really tired." She hummed, rubbing her eyes as a yawn escaped her, only proving her point.

"Sure, I was going to head back home, too." Sam motioned to Bumblebee, who folded down into his alt. mode. His doors swung open, and the brother and sister climbed in silently.

OoOoO

Bee, you ruined all the fun! Lol, well, you weren't having any fun. But still.

~Love me or Hate me~


	22. Feather Twenty-Two: A Game of Tag

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twenty-Two: A Game of Tag

OoOoO

Samantha let a quiet chuckle out as she rubbed her mother's back. "I'm fine, mom." She said, trying to convince Judy to let her sleep.

"Are you sure? What happened anyways? Why were you gone for so long?" Judy demanded, bottom lip quivering as if she was about to burst into tears again. She rubbed the forming tears away, smearing her makeup even more.

'_Oh, you know, I was just kidnapped by some big badies, then saved, and now I'm here..._' Samantha thought sarcastically, before shaking her head slowly.

"I was with Sam!" She lied, even though she knew she wasn't the best liar in town. Judy hummed, before she gave her daughter a weird stare. "You were sleeping over at Miles?" She asked slowly, pressing on the matter.

"Uh-huh. We had lots of fun." Samantha chuckled awkwardly, mentally smacking her head against a wall.

"Fine, I'll accept this excuse. But no more lying to me, young lady! Or we'll ground you." Judy whispered, giving Sammy a glare before nudging her towards the stairs.

Samantha pouted, but nodded quickly. "Goodnight." She called, running up the stairs before her mother decided to take her words back and demand everything from her.

_{__The Next Day}_

"So glad today is Saturday." Samantha stated, before she switched her position so her friend's elbow was digging into her rib cage. "This is fun." She added, sighing.

"Yup." Niky agreed to both, before laughing lightly as she shifted in a more comfortable position.

"We're here." Both girls turned their heads to the side, seeing the Decepticons Base in sight as Thundercracker began to land.

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Samantha muttered, a sudden rush of deja vu flashing in her mind before she pushed the feeling away.

Thundercracker let the two out, before transforming into his bi-pedal mode. "Whatever." He sneered, stomping inside the base.

"I love how it's so big." Niky said offhandedly, looking at the base.

"It's always been big." Samantha smiled at her friends comment, her eyes also tracing the edges of the base.  
"Right." Nakita giggled. She led them both towards the entertainment room, and walked in through the doors.

"Hello, Decepticons!" Niky called, waving her hand. Some turned to stare with curious or annoyed glances, or either down right ignored them.

"They be staring." Sam whispered, before waving awkwardly at the few who gave them blank stares.

"I know." She whispered back, a snicker escaping her lips.

"What?"

"You tickled my ear with your breath." Niky said, another giggle coming out.

"Oh, sorry." Samantha smiled in an apologetic way, shrugging her shoulders as if she did nothing wrong. "So, I guess it's my ba-"

"KUJOOOO!" Samantha cringed, fighting the urge to cover her ears at the pitch of Nakita's sudden scream.

"You know, you can call him in your mind link."

"Oh, right... I forgot?" She murmured sheepishly, an awkward giggle escaping her lips.

"This time it's your bad." Samantha smirked, folding her arms across her chest. Nakita made to reply, but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kujo, letting a yelp out instead.

"_You're back!_" Sammy turned, smile widening once she saw Damien walking up to her. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw the pink ribbons that decorated the poor dog. "What happened?" She asked with a chuckle.

"_Rumble and Frenzy_." Damien replied, sulking.

"Well, at least it looks good on you." She joked, crouching to pet his head softly.

"_Whatever._" Damien huffed, his head tilted up as Sam quickly started scratching his chin.

"Was everyone besides Rumble and Frenzy nice to you?" Sammy asked, patting his head as she made to stand up.

"_Hmm, pretty much._" He replied, nuzzling into her leg.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Samantha asked, petting him as she turned to stare questioningly at Niky.

"I'm not sure, what about you?" She asked, looking up in thought.

"I dunno... Cause trouble or play nice?" Samantha asked, a grin appearing on her face.

"Trouble sounds appealing to me right now..." Nakita replied, smirking in thought at the many things they could do.

"Trouble it is!" Samantha cried, running off, with Nakita, Damien, and Kujo following her.

OoOoO

After a couple hours of causing trouble and creating havoc, both Nakita and Samantha walked into the Rec. room, breathing heavily as they had stopped running away from a certain constructicon.

"Why do they have to make these chairs so big!?" Samantha complained, staring up at the large metal piece of furniture.

"Maybe because there built for giant robots?" Nakita answered, giving Samantha a look that said _'you're an idiot_, idiot_.'_  
"True. But, they gotta think of the smaller pe- whoa!" Sam yelped, a hand grasping her gently and pulling her up along with Nakita, lifting them both onto the table.

"My cassettes have the same problem." Soundwave supplied in his normal monotone voice.

"Being small is hard." Nakita mused, seating herself on the table. "Oh, thanks, by the way." She added, smiling at Soundwave.

"Yeah, thanks." Samantha nodded in thanks, taking a seat beside her friend.

"You are welcome." Soundwave replied, walking away. He came back, balancing six energon cubes in his hands.

"Why'd you get six?" Nakita asked, blinking at the glowing pink mixes of energon. The two human's watched Soundwave push a button, and his chest opened and five cassettes' came flying out, one by one, landing on the table.

Frenzy and Rumble both appeared, the only two that Sammy and Niky recognized. The remained three they didn't know.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Niky burst out, cooing at the little bat shaped robot. The bat fluttered around her, landing on the ground with wide curious eyes.

"Designations; Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Ravage." Soundwave motioned to each of them.

"Is that everyone?" Niky asked, picking up Ratbat, smiling down at him.

"Yes." Soundwave gave them a nod.

"I think we should all play a game!" Nakita spoke up, standing up with Ratbat still in her hold. The small 'Con didn't seem to mind, at least.

"Tag!" Niky decided only a moment after, cackling.

"Tag?" Soundwave questioned, staring at them.

"It's a human game!" Rumble piped up, grinning. "It's where you chose one person to be 'it', and they have to 'tag' someone else. Then the person who was tagged is the new it." He explained, motioning wildly with his small servos.

"Okay, who's all playing?" Frenzy asked, looking at everyone.

"Us, of course!" Nakita giggled, hooking her arm with Samantha's.

"And all of us will play, then." Rumble said, smirking. Laserbeak and Ravage glared at him, but otherwise stayed silent.

Samantha smiled, and looked around, wondering if she could get anyone else to play with them. She spotted Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp enter the room, talking amongst themselves as they went towards the energon dispenser.

"Screamer! Skywarp! TC!" Nakita yelled loudly, waving them over. "Come play with us!"  
"No." Both Starscream and Thundercracker replied. "Don't call me that!" They both simultaneously replied, again.

"I wanna play! What are we playing?" Skywarp asked, bounding over to them, completely ignoring his trine mates.

"Tag. Okay, so, all the cassetticons, plus Skywarp and us?" Niky asked, looking at the circle they had formed around the table.

"Yeah, I guess. So, who's it?" Samantha asked, blinking.

"I vote Skywarp!" Rumble and Frenzy shouted at the same time, grinning.

"Fine! But I can teleport." Skywarp huffed out at the brothers.

"Aww..." They both looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Whatever, let's just start!" Ravage hissed out, turning and jumping off the table. Laserbeak nodded in her agreement, and flew off, Ratbat quickly flying after her.

"Uh, we need a head start. Just count to 50." Samantha mumbled, looking around quickly. The warper nodded, and started counting in human earth numbers.

Soundwave had helped the two girls get down from the table, and set them both down, watching them run away quickly.

Samantha quickly split from Niky, both going separate ways, figuring they would have a better chance of not getting caught. She continued to run, until her mind told her to stop before she tired herself out too much.

She came to a stop, breathing in air greedily as her heart beat slowed down to normal. She spotted a room with the door slightly opened a crack, and quickly looked behind her to make sure that no one was watching her, and slipped into the room.

The room itself was dark, lit up by glowing pink and greenish-blue wires that lead to one of those berths. Samantha's eyes trailed up the wires, landing on the 'Con occupying the berth, feeling that she shouldn't be in here anymore.

Her eyes widened, realization hitting her like a two-ton truck.

"Snowhunter..." She gasped. Her eyes trailed the body of the femme; her radiant blues now rusted in browns and tinted grey.

A loud crackle pulled her away from the sight of the femme, and she saw Skywarp standing by the door, his optics wide. "Ho- how did you..." He mumbled, question dying off his glossa.

Sam's heart twisted at how painful and sad Skywarp's expression was, as she finally found her voice. "I- I'm sorry..." She whispered, being picked up gently by Skywarp.

Not even a second later, they were back in the Rec. room. Skywarp put Samantha down, and walked over to Starscream. She watched him whisper something to Starscream, before the two walked away.

"Snowhunter..." She mumbled again, heart clenching.

OoOoO

Finally. Got to the Snowhunter part. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy D;

~Love me or Hate me~


	23. Feather Twenty-Three: Family of Seekers

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twenty-Three: Family of Seekers

OoOoO

_The memory of her tattered, dark body was sketched into my mind. I kept seeing her optics, which held no color, only darkness, as she lay completely still, on the berth. The eerie quietness as I slowly backed out from the room, feeling frightened._

'_Snowhunter..._' Samantha blinked slowly, the thoughts of the femme filling her mind. She had her gaze focused on the ground, waiting for Skywarp to return with Starscream.

She knew by their looks that she had seen something that she hadn't. A loud crackle caused her to look up, and Skywarp's servo was stretched out to her.

Sammy wordlessly climbed onto it, and they teleported.

Still getting used to the feeling, she stumbled into a sitting position, staring up at Starscream, who stared down at her with an unreadable expression. She looked at the other seekers in the room, all staring at her intently.

"Starscream... Skywarp, I'm sorry." She found herself saying, hanging her head towards the ground as she went quiet.

"Samantha, we need to... talk." Starscream said, looking at the others, who only nodded half-heartedly.

OoOoO

"You see, that is why we kept her body. We couldn't-... I couldn't stand to let her go, since I found a way... A way to _revive _her. And someday, she will live once again." Starscream finished, a small smirk on his face plates.

Samantha nodded slowly, still trying to digest all the information and story she had just heard. "So, you said that she died... in battle, right?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Samantha nodded slowly, arms hugging her knee's closer to her body. She licked her lips, looking up at Starscream. "You seem so out of character." She chuckled warily.

"I'm trying to be serious here." He sighed.

"I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Sammy murmured, raising her hands in an innocent gesture. "So, is this why the Autobots..."

"Yeah."

"And you want me... to..."

"You don't have to!" Skywarp cried out, making her head eyes dart to him. "I'm fine the way you are, you don't need to change..." He muttered, giving Samantha a smile.

Sam shook her head, moving her bangs from out of her eyes, "No, it'd make me happy, believe me. I just don't think I'm ready, though. Plus..."

"Plus?" Slipstream pressed, tilting her helm with a smirk.

"Plus, uh, nothing." Sammy trailed off, giving a fake-cough to cover up her embarrassment. Slipstream chuckled knowingly, uncrossing her arms.

"Hmph, femmes." Samantha huffed, but smiled a moment later. Her smile dropped, looking around the room. "Where's Niky?" She asked, blinking in thought.

Skywarp's warm smile dropped as well, and he chuckled awkwardly, "I, uh- think that they are still playing..." He mumbled.

Samantha started laughing; picturing all of them wondering what the hell is going on. "Well, let the game continue!" Samantha said, grinning. She ran across the table, smacking Skywarp's servo gently, turning away from him. "You're it!" She called, motioning for Slipstream to help her down.

The femme complied, lowering the girl to the ground after a moment.

"No fair!" Skywarp pouted. "TC! You're it!" Skywarp's grin faltered as he tried to tag Thundercracker, who only dodged swiftly. Skywarp groaned, and continuously tried to tag the seeker, who only kept dodging Skywarp's attempts with an annoyed frown.

Samantha used that moment as her chance to escape, and did so, running from the room.

OoOoO

An hour or two later, Samantha had ran into Frenzy and Rumble. "Hey!" Sam waved, running up to them. She nearly started laughing when they both took defensive stances, as if they were practicing karate.

"Is the game still on?" She asked, feeling bad for leaving them all in the middle of it.

"Yeah, I think so... Are you it?" Samantha didn't know if she should feel bad about the game still being on, or feel amazed that it lasted for over three, four hours?

"If you are," She blinked, looking at Rumble, "Tag him first." He said, pushing Frenzy in front of him.

"Hey!" Frenzy smacked Rumble's hands away, glaring at his brother.

"Uhm, no. Don't worry, I'm not it." She said, distracting the two from their on-coming sibling tussle.

"Good." They both said, smirking.

"Is Skywarp still it? Cause I tagged him last. But that was, what, an hour ago?" She murmured, smile dropping in thought.

"Probably, that nazi turkey can't do anything right." Rumble snickered.

"Hey, that ain't nice." Samantha said.

"It's true!" Frenzy waved his arms around, defending his brother. Samantha shook her head, a small smile making its way to her face. She looked back at them, before noticing something. The smirk widened, "Is that so?" She asked, brushing the bangs from her face again.

"Yeah! Like, this one time, he got his wing stuck in the wall because he tried to teleport, but then something went wrong, and then he was stuck for days, crying like a little sparkling before any of his seeker family found him!" Rumble and Frenzy burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support.

"What did you squirts say!?" Samantha chuckled, watching Skywarp bend over to glare at the smaller 'Cons.

"RUN!" Frenzy cried loudly, shoving Rumble out of his way. Rumble tripped over his own two pedes, and smacked straight into a wall. He got up, like nothing happened, and booked it after Frenzy.

Skywarp smirked, "Yeah, you two better run!" He huffed, scuffing the ground with his pede.

"Hey, back away." Samantha said, putting her hands up as if to defend herself.

"I'm not it, I swear!" Skywarp whined, raising his servos, pleading innocence. "I managed to tag TC when I said I wasn't playing any more. Which was a lie." He grinned, appearing victorious.

"Ah, good." Sam nodded, giving the warper a calculating stare, before deciding that he was indeed telling the truth. "Oh, have you seen Niky?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, I haven't."

"Hmm... I wonder where she is. I already checked our room, and I can't find her anywhere."

"Wait, what about those pet thingys of yours?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Skywarp! You're a genius!"

"I get that a lot." He smiled.

"_Damien?_" Samantha called through her mind-link with the two tailed beast.

"_Yes?_" She felt her shoulders relax, listening to Damien's calming voice.

"_Where are you?_" She asked, biting her lip.

"_Somewhere._" Damien replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"_Damien._" Sammy growled, using her master-is-annoyed-so-speak-now-or-forever-hold-you r-peace voice.

"... _Gotta go!_"

"_Damien!_" She felt her heart skip a beat, realizing that the pup had done something to block her from his thoughts. '_I didn't even know he could do that..._' She found herself thinking, arms folded across her chest.

"Well," She heaved a sigh, feeling even more annoyed. "While I stay away from TC, I'll go hunt for Niky. She has to be _somewhere_." Sammy stressed, dropping her arms.

OoOoO

It took a more than a few minutes, but Samantha had managed to find her way towards the Seekers and Coneheads quarters. They all seemed to have their own wing on base, and their own rooms.

For some reason, it reminded her of a bunch of teenagers. She shook her head, looking at all the name plates that were stuck to the door. "Slipstream, Ramjet, Sunstorm, Dirge, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and finally, Starscream." She stared at the door at the end of the hall. "Starscream!" She called, slamming her fists on the door heavily. "Screamer, you in there?!" She wailed, giving up a moment later, her fists hurting after a couple seconds of banging on the door.

"Sammy?" Sam paused, straining her ears to hear the quiet voice. "Niky?" She asked, pressing her ear against the door.

"Sammy! Help me!" Nakita huffed through the door, pressing her body against the door. "I got trapped in here, cause I came to hide... But then I fell asleep." She explained, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Huh... What should I do?"

"Maybe go and find Starscream? Or maybe someone else who can open the door?" Niky suggested. Samantha nodded, even though she knew Niky couldn't see her. "Yeah, uh, just a sec." She spoke loud enough so her friend could hear her.

She glanced up at the keypad, sighing. "I don't think I've ever felt so short..." She mumbled, looking down the hall. A light banging sound pulled her towards one of the conehead's doors. Dirge.

She stepped to the door, and knocked on it a few times. "U- uhh, Dirge!" She called, banging on the door a few times.

"What do you wa- _hello_?"

Samantha glanced up, feeling a prick of anger spark her. She sighed. "Down here." She growled through clenched teeth.

Dirge looked down, clearly disinterested. He frowned at her. "What do you want?" He demanded in a huff.

"Uh, my friend, Nakita, is kinda stuck in Starscream's room... And we're too short to open the door..."

"So?" He deadpanned.

"_So -_ I would greatly appreciate it if you could help us. _Please._"

"I guess I could." He rolled his red wine optics, as if it was such a task. He stepped out, nearly trampling over Samantha as he passed her.

Samantha squeaked as she dodged his large pede, almost toppling over as she moved. She muttered to herself, and hurried on after him.

Dirge typed in a few things, before the door sprung open, revealing Nakita. "My hero!" Niky cried, smiling up at Dirge, who looked disturbed. "Wait, who are you?"

Samantha snorted and laughed, Dirge rolling his optics. "Come on, Niky!" Sammy called, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her out of Starscream's room, before the door could close on her again.

"Thank you, Dirge." She said, before pulling Nakita towards where they're shared room was.

Once they reached their room, they climbed up onto the berth, Samantha yawning loudly. "I think it's safe to say that the game is over." She said after a moment of thought. She expected that Thundercracker wasn't even playing, even after her was tagged by Skywarp.

"Ah, well, did you win?"

"How do you win, exactly?"

"... Good point. Anyways, what did you do?" She asked, tilting her head at me, again using her sweater as a pillow.

They really need to bring supplied with them, next time. Although Sam didn't know if she was going to need them, soon...

"Your hair has gotten longer." Samantha stated, drifting away from the subject. She didn't want to remember what had happened earlier. She'd tell Nakita sometime, but not right now. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and she slowly felt her consciousness fade as dark took over her mind and body, pulling her into a deep sleep.

_"Samantha..." Sam's blue eyes snapped open, and she looked around, noting that she was back in the strange desert. She blinked tiredly, and turned, spotting the same blue seeker from previous dreams._

_"Snowhunter." She whispered, eyes widened. The images of her gray offline lifeless body flashed in her mind, before she pushed the memories away, focusing on the Snowhunter here and now._

_"Time is coming to a close." She murmured, smiling sadly._

_"What?" Sammy's eyes narrowed in thought, trying to ignore the sudden lull of whispers that filled her mind. Whispers that belonged to different beings, all clouded and quiet, that she couldn't make any of the words out._

_"Promise me." Snowhunter whispered, the various voices all drowning out from beneath hers. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." A soft chuckle rumbled through her, making Samantha tilt her head at._

_"I..."_

OoOoO

One... more... Chapter! Then I am finally caught up. *victory dance*

~Love me or Hate me~


	24. Feather Twenty-Four: Forget me Not

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Feather Twenty-Four: Forget me Not

OoOoO

"Mojo, I am _freaking out_!" Sam cried, clutching his head with a loud groan of annoyance mixed with anger and worry. In case you were wondering; Yes. His emotions were getting the best of him.

Mojo seemingly stared at him, as if debating something, before he barked a few times, before jumping onto his owner's lap, making himself comfortable.

"That's not helping!" Sam complained in a huff, but reached down to scratch behind Mojo's ears. Mojo barked again, settling in before closing his eyes tiredly. "Well, not matter. I just hope that she's safe." Sam murmured, softly petting Mojo as the dog drifted into a light sleep.

OoOoO

_{__Nakita's POV}_

"Whoa!" I yelled frantically as I gripped Sammy's shirt, holding the girl close. She screamed along with me, her hands holding onto the yoke. She turned it to the left, making us swoop down, also making me let out another high pitched scream.

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea for Skywarp to let us go on a JOY RIDE!" I shouted, wrapping my arms further around her waist.

"You think!?" Samantha spazzed inwardly, her hands shaking as she tried to level the jet.

"You're going to kill all three of us!" I shouted, squealing when she did yet another nose dive.

"I don't know how to steer him!" Sam let a girly scream out as they ended up twirling to the side. I had my eyes sealed shut, trying to ignore the cramped space as she continued screaming loudly.

"And don't forget that this was your idea, genius!" Sammy cried, taking both hands off the yoke. "I am done." She announced, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "Skywarp, you fly us to safety, or something." She sighed.

My stomach did a flip as Skywarp slowly and carefully rose into the fluffy white clouds, leveling out. I smiled as he flew. No sudden turns, no stomach flipping, peace.

I closed my eyes, feeling content with the calm peaceful way that Skywarp flew. My grip loosened from around her, and I could hear Sammy release a breath of relief.

"Don't trust him too much, Niky." Samantha warned, hands gripping the seat belt that held both of them down. I only smiled, content, and completely oblivious as Samantha shrunk down, pressing into me as a small whine raised out of her throat.

And suddenly, we tilted forward, the engine cutting up. I opened my eyes, shocked, and let an ear piercing scream out as we fell, like dead weight, through the blue sky, twirling and spinning in loose circles. I dug my nails into Sammy's rib cage, as we spun out of control so fast that the World around us was a blur. I tried to ignore Skywarp's rumble of laughter, as we did some sort of stomach flipping-flip, making me grip Sam harder.

"OW!" Samantha screamed more from pain than fear, groaning as I only buried my face in the back of her neck, her hair getting in my face.

Almost as soon as it happened, it was over. I felt my stomach continue to do various flips and churns, even though Skywarp had fired his engine back up, and was now just descending. I slowly cracked open my eyes, and gasped when I saw a large field, filled with different types of flowers and plants and tree's.

I heard Sammy whistle, and I shifted in the cramped space to look out further to identify all the flowers. '_Roses, tulips, violets, chrysanthemums, lily's, forget-me-not's..._' My train of thought died, as I stared at the royal blue five petal flower, which seemed to stand out the most, to me. "Forget me not..." I muttered, a certain memory flashing in my head before I shook it away.

"Hmm?" Sammy blinked, stopping momentarily to give me a questioning glance.

"Uh, nothing." I shook my head, slowly climbing out of Skywarp's cock pit along with Samantha before he transformed back into bi-pedal mode.

"Niky! Come 'ere!" Samantha called me. I looked at where she was, wondering how far she had managed to get while I wasn't paying attention. I grinned, and ran after her, the flowers and plants brushing against my legs as I tried not to trample them.

"This place is beautiful." I commented, grin never leaving my face as I studied all the different flowers.

"I know, right?" Samantha chuckled, crouching to the ground to stare at a bush of dark red roses.

A sudden ground-shaking thump pulled us from our studies, and I could feel my shoulders drop as I saw two pedes crushing the flowers. "Hey, you're crushing the flowers, Sk-" I paused, realizing that I was talking to Starscream, and not Skywarp. "Starscream..." I finished awkwardly, before watching him turn back into a jet. His cock pit opened up, and I grinned.

I climbed inside, and settled myself down, resting my head against the seat.

OoOoO

Due to Mojo not getting off of Sam, the poor teen was currently stuck sitting on his bed, still petting the sleeping dog. Sam looked down at Mojo, wondering how he could sleep in such an awkward position. Mojo's front paws were by his back paws, and his head was resting on Sam's knee.

"Mojo, you're too flexible for your own good." Sam whispered, shaking his head. He frowned, staring at the blue collar which was littered with jewels. He really wished that his mother would stop decorating his dog.

Speaking of his mother, he wondered what he was going to tell he- "Sam Witwicky!" Sam jumped, waking the slumbering dog on his lap, as he turned to the door in shock. Mojo yawned, before jumping from the bed and onto the ground, making a bee line for the door.

"M- Mom..."

"Tell me why you and your sister are skipping school!" Judy demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared at Sam.

"I don't know, mom!" He lied, laughing awkwardly.

"Is it because of some of your friends? Don't lie to me, young man!" She yelled in a huff.

"Geez, mom!" Sam groaned, lowering his hands. "Fine, yes, it is." He muttered, shoulders dropping for dramatic effect. He did hate lying to his parents, but he had to.

He stared at her, trying to ignore the look of disappointment. "Sam, you need to tell them that school is more important right now! Especially if you want to get into college. If you don't tell them, then I'll have to beat it into them." She shouted, her fingers twitching as if she wanted to grip her famous baseball bat.

'_Hopefully she doesn't go for the bat..._' Sam thought, before grinning sheepishly at the thought of his mother hitting giant alien robots over the head with a little baseball bat. "Look, mom. It's just really important, okay?" He said, hopping his mother would believe him, even with his begging eyes.

Just stared at her son, torn before scolding him or trusting him. She heaved a sigh, "Okay, Sam. I believe you. But! After whatever is so important, I want to see you and Sammy back in school! Just... Don't get hurt, okay?" She said, offering Sam a small smile.

"Thanks, mom."

OoOoO

Alright. Now I can concentrate on the next chapter! Hooray~

~Love me or Hate me~


	25. Feather Twenty-Five: Truth be Told

Fallen Wings

OoOoO

Chapter Twenty-Five: Truth be told through Memories

OoOoO

"Ready for another Joy Ride?" Starscream chuckled deeply. Niky froze, as she leaned back into his seat. "N- No..." Her voice cracked, as she feared for her life. After all, it wasn't every day that she flew in a Jet, doing various flips or anything... Well, not _every day_...

"It's alright; I'm not crazy like Skywarp." Starscream replied nonchalantly, engine roaring to life as he took off the ground.

"That's cool." Niky nodded, peering from out the window. "Hey, I know I should feel bad for Sammy, but I don't, strangely enough." She giggled as she watched the black and purple jet spin in fast tiny circles as he flew crazily without a care in the World.

"I think I could hear her screams from here." Starscream said jokingly, making Niky's giggles melt into full out laughter.

OoOoO

It was evening by the time they arrived back at the Decepticons Base, and Samantha was about ready to pass out.

Her stomach felt queasy, and her head still spun from all those flips and twists Skywarp had done on the ride back. She had insisted for him to teleport, but he replied only with more nose dives and twirls.

"Please, never again..." She found herself muttering, stumbling in after Niky. "You're mean." She said in a deciding tone, pouting at the tanned girl.

Nakita pouted back, shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy."

"You _do_ know what I'm talking about." Samantha grinned, showing that she wasn't really angry or anything. "Anyways, I still feel a bit... dizzy and woozy and tired, so, I think I'm actually going to take a nap."

"_Awh! _Sammy! It's still early!" Niky protested, slinging an arm around Samantha.

"Last time I checked the time, it was almost 3:00... In the Afternoon. And that was before we left on our little... escapade." Sam grinned, slipping out of Niky's hold with ease. "You just go- uh, bug Starscream, or someone."

"Hey! Maybe I should help Frenzy and Rumble pra- uh, erm," Niky stopped, coughing loud and awkwardly. Samantha laughed at the whole 'cover-up-my-lies-even-if-they-are-obvious' cough, and watched Nakita skip away, down a different hall.

She turned on her heel, and made her way to her room. On the way, Sam nearly bumped into Slipstream, who offered to carry her there, but she had simply shook her head. "No, it's alright. My, uh, head is still spinning from riding with Skywarp." She smiled, watching Slipstream shake her helm at her 'sibling'.

"Always a troublemaker."

"Yup," Sam nodded in agreement, "Anyways, I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later, Slipstream!" She called, waving to the tall seeker. Slipstream waved back, and walked away, her pedes growing softer as the distance grew between the two.

Stifling a yawn, she finally made it to her room. She climbed the ladder, and successfully made it to the top of her berth. "They should really make stairs," She grumbled quietly to herself. "Or at least an elevator. Wait, yeah. An elevator would be best..." She mused, falling onto her back with a soft thump.

Her blue eyes glued to the ceiling, and she found herself wondering how different it would be if she was a giant alien robot from Cybertron. It would definitely be easier to get on things, considering she wouldn't need to climb ladders.

A small smile appeared on her face, as she slowly drifted into a deep slumber, the darkness filling her mind and sealing her vision for the time being.

_"Samantha..." Samantha twitched, and stirred in her sleep, but did not wake. The soft, alluring voice echoed in her mind, but eventually faded into nothing._

_"Samantha..." Again, the voice echoed softly, reminding her of a repetitive lullaby. This time, Samantha slowly yawned, and slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the minor pain from the sudden brightness._

_"We're losing her!" Those three words are what woke her. Sam's azure orbs snapped open, ignoring the flashes of light, and soon her vision focused on a figure, lying on a berth._

_Fluids and energon lay mixed in a small puddle across the hard metal surface of the Nemesis. Samantha watched more drip into the tiny but growing puddles, creating ripples which died off, only to reform again as more energon joined the pinkish blue liquid._

_A loud beep startled her from her musings, and Samantha looked up to see a machine, which was connected to the blurred out figure on the berth. She narrowed her eyes, straining to make out the figure, but for some reason; couldn't. Samantha heaved a sigh, and took a couple steps closer._

_A large pede settled beside her, and she craned her neck to look at the new comer._

_"Hook! How is she?" The familiar grunt filled her ears, and Samantha made to smile in greeting._

_"Barricade... I'm not going to lie. She... I'm afraid she isn't going to make it. And... Also-" Hook was cut off, his fellow grounder grasping his servo with a great strength._

_"Also, what?" Barricade's voice came out more of a dangerous hiss, sounding as if it was laced with poison._

_"Snowhunter... and y-" Samantha blocked the rest out, eyes widening as she heard the name leave Hook's mouth. A stunned feeling raced through her body, making her shudder at the cooling sensation._

_"Snowhunter!" She gasped loudly, finally realizing that she hadn't been going crazy, and that she was witnessing another one of her memories. "Snowhunter!" Her shrill voice sounded quiet, as if muted out, as the memory continued to play._

_"It's dead, I'm sorry, Barricade. I couldn't do anything to save it..." Samantha's eyes darted to Hook, and she ran up, touching his pede._

_"What's dead, Hook!" She yelled, patting his pede as if trying to get his attention. Hook paid her no mind, and Sam watched helplessly as he tried to comfort Barricade. "Who's dead!?" She demanded loudly, but no one answered. "HOOK!"_

_"Samantha." Sam turned, pushing her brown curly locks from her face as her eyes zoomed in on Snowhunter. She gaped, looking at the berth, then back at the femme, who stood right at the door. "But... How can you be two places at once?" She asked, feeling stupid all of a sudden._

_"I'm not; I'm just showing you my memories. Well, our memories, I should say." Snowhunter replied, a pained expression on her face. She looked back up, smiling softly at Barricade, who appeared to be struggling to accept the truth._

_"Is there... Anything you can do, to save Snowhunter, at least?" Barricade asked after a second, his vocal processer sounding fritz and staticy._

_"Well... There is one thing, but-"_

_"Do it! Please, Hook. Please..." _

_"Alright. Get me one of those protoforms Starscream has been working on! Be quick, because she is nearly..." Hook trailed off. Samantha watched Barricade leave the room in a hurry, passing right through Snowhunter, who still stood by the door._

_Almost as soon as he left, he was back. Barricade came in, holding a tiny protoform, which looked just like a human body, but different._

_"I'll show you something else." Samantha looked up, but noticed that as soon as she blinked, the scenery changed, and she felt relief, noticing that she was at home._

_"We're at my house." She announced, making Snowhunter nod slowly. "This is one of your brother's memories..." Samantha bit her lip, staring at the femme, before watching the memory play out. She still didn't fully understand, but she was pretty sure she got the gist of what Snowhunter was saying..._

_Samantha watched a younger version of her brother run by. He was probably at least two or three, and he had a little race car in his tiny hand. He made engine sounds as he ran, the car flying through the air beside him._

_Sammy smiled. She remembered this; she had been sitting in the sandbox, digging up holes to hide Sam's toy cars in._

_Samantha turned her head, in the direction of the sandbox. She frowned, seeing that she wasn't there. "Where am I?" She finally asked, her fingers curling into fists unknowingly._

_She looked at Snowhunter, who shook her helm sadly. "You aren't. You aren't there, or inside. You're back at base, having a... makeover, I suppose."_

_"Makeover?" Samantha questioned. Again, the queasy feeling returned, her skin prickling as the small hairs stood up on her arms. She made to wrap her arms around herself, for warmth and security, but it never came._

_"Yes. You weren't even more, technically speaking. And I'm sorry that I have to tell you this all of a sudden... But, you; are made up. Your memories, your image, your family's memories of you. Everything was imprinted into their brains, as if you have been with them all along. But in reality, you only came to live with them not even a few weeks ago. Ever since you came back from "abroad", you've had memories downloaded into y-... our processor."_

_"What are you..."_

_"What I'm saying is; You, Samantha Jamie Witwicky, do not exist."_

OoOoO

_Holy mother of pearl_, am I tired... Anyways, at least we learned more stuff, epic stuff. :D

It was weird, while cleaning my room; I found a notebook, which had a few chapters of a sequel I was planning for this story. I guess this is why I forced myself to finish writing this chapter, as I've been so focused on my newer stories, lol. Cause I thought to myself, _you can't make a sequel if your first story isn't even finished, ya idiot. *smacks self*_

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
